A Time Long Ago
by got-sam
Summary: Bulma is taken to Vegetasei after the Saiyans have conquered Earth, How does she react when the King of the Saiyans, the only person she has ever truely loved, has taken everything from her leaving nothing but betrayal, hate and regret in her heart.
1. How?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

**A Time Long Ago**

Chapter One: How?

How was I suppose to know… he was going to do this, I trusted him. How foolish I was to believe in every single promise he spoke of. He changed, I felt it I knew he did, for the better of himself and for me. He told me.

Bulma sat on cold metal floor surrounded by 4 walls that were incapable of breaking through even with her knowledge. Everything was different now, how odd it was just a couple of days ago everything was so simple. "That bastard" she cursed, she truly believed that he was a new man and for many years he was. She couldn't understand what had changed him, was it her? Goku? Earth?. It was a puzzle that needed to be solve but Vegeta was never an easy man to begin with. She gave him everything a place to stay, food, clothing,.. ..her, wasn't this enough? Bulma rested her head against the wall and tried to remember when it all started.

5 days Before

" Vegeta for fuck sakes!!! for once can you stop even for your own good? You're going to kill yourself if you keep exploding the GR" as she grabbed some cloth to tie up the wounds that were created she glanced at him for a response.

"Woman I don't need your mending" Vegeta pulled away from her slightly stumbling against a wall "I'm a Saiyan, I'm not as weak as you humans who take months to recover from a petty injury" she stood with confidence to face him clearly " You may be Saiyan Vegeta, but you still bleed blood like us humans" a grunt was all she received from the Legendary Saiyan Prince.

She walked over to him and gently placed a soft hand against his arm " Please Vegeta let me fix this" she turn her head slightly away and whispered " As much as I hate you sometimes, I just can't stand to see you hurt" as she looked at him with almost pleading eyes. "One of these days woman, I won't need this aid from you. But unlike me you posses an emotion of sympathy" he smirked " What a waste"

" Is that what you think this is? Sympathy? I do sometimes feel bad for you, I feel terrible for the fact you never really had a father, or a mother to give some sort of expression of love. And look how cold hearted you were." Her eyes glowing now with nothing but love, love for him " But that was such a long time ago, then from now, you're a better man. I wish you could see that as well as I do." Vegeta closed his eyes feeling tired from the loss of blood he sighed, "Proceed with your healing methods woman"

Vegeta sit down on the closest object there was, which made Bulma soon wonder about her new white couches, that would be bloody soon enough but that was the least of her concerns "I don't understand you sometimes, well most of the time… but I'm trying. I know you always want to posses this power thrill but do you ever think about now? There is more to life then power Vegeta"

" You asked if you could tend to my wounds not bitch at me"

" I know but I'm just thinking, what else is there that you want? I mean… you practically have everything"

" There is a lot that I want that I can not have yet, that is"

" Oh really Mr. Unbreakable, and what exactly could that be? And how will you achieve it hmmm???"

he glimpsed over at his mate "You'll see soon enough woman"

Just then Vegeta checked the wounds to see majority of them repaired, as he was satisfied with the woman's work he stood. " What are you doing? I'm not done" Bulma protested " Well I am, I have other things to attend to plus with my Saiyan healing these injuries are nothing now" he advanced to the stairs as he stopped prior to and looked over his shoulder to give a side glace towards his mate "Woman, things are about to change around here."

He left giving Bulma a confused feeling and being dumbfounded by his last statement not quite sure what he was planning to do.

Present

He wondered how things would be now, he finally received everything he wanted. Gathering those Dragonballs without any of the z-fighters realizing, was without a doubt a lot easier than he had thought. He smirked at the wishes he made:

New Plant Vejiitasei

The Birth of the Saiyan Race that was Loyal to the Royal Bloodline

And to be the most powerful being in the universe

Everything was perfect meant to be his, except one aspect

The woman 

_She will finally see what being a Saiyan is truly about. Not this nonsense that Kakarot has shown her. He grunted in disgust, **Kakarot **what a fool he was to actually think he could fight a whole Saiyan race let alone him. He had finally killed him. He killed Kakarot. He was a disgrace to the Saiyan heritage a third class warrior betraying his own kind._

_Vegeta could feel the tension that was being put between him and Bulma. He could feel her emotions how angry and upset she was. But that would all change in due time. He would show her everything, the best of Vejiitasei and she would be by his side watching him expand his empire._

_She would finally understand him._

He turned to Raditz, standing before him, it was bizarre feeling seeing someone who was once pronounced dead.

" Where is the woman?"

" She in sector 1G90, would you like me to retrieve her my King?"

" Bring her to my private chambers. But I'll shall warn you now she does have a dangerous mouth. So do not be impatient with her, she is my mate is to be treated with the highest regard. Is that understood?" he spoke in a calm tone something Raditz had never quite heard his Prince or King now, speak before.

" Yes my King" Raditz then left towards Bulma to fulfill the Kings wishes.

It seemed like it was forever, how many hours had she been in this cell? 2, 5,10 hours? She didn't know. "Holy fuck what the hell is wrong with these people, who am I kidding they're not people, they're Saiyans"

The cell door creaked open exposing a figure to the young woman.

Bulma looked up to see this tall man with almost equally long hair, she recognized him

" Ra..Raditz.. you're……dead…how is thi.."

He started to laugh ferociously " The King made a mighty wish woman and who would have known that the King would of picked you as his mate out of all the woman on that pathetic planet". She stood up, she wasn't afraid especially an imbecile like himself

" And who would of known that Vegeta picked an idiot to come talk to the prisoner? Shouldn't you be wearing a helmet or something to let the other Saiyans know that you're mentally challenged? I mean it's quite impossible for us to have a civilized conversation, at least with Goku he was a good person which isn't the same condition for you. So you're just stuck with being stupid, too bad eh?"

" YOU BITCH! MY BROTHER WAS AN INSULT TO OUR FAMILY" Raditz roared in the cell.

" To your family he was but to OURS he was like a brother and more of a man then you could EVER be"

" AHHHHH" he then grabbed Bulma by the arm yanking her out of the cell

" What the hell are you doing retard, did you forget I am a prisoner I belong in that cell!!!"

" The king was right about you, you do have a dangerous mouth woman and if you're not careful one of these days you're going to pay for it"

" Is that supposed to be a threat? You actually think I want to be here? Do it kill me" she spoke carelessly.

As they reached the doors Bulma was unsure what was behind it, and she didn't want to know

Raditz open the door as she looked inside she couldn't see anything it was pure darkness. He then shoved her into the blackness closing the doors right behind, leaving her alone once again.

end of chapter one! I have written in a while this is the first in like.. 2/3 years ? haha herraw!!

Also…it's like 4:13 am and there is probably a lot.. I mean A LOT of spelling mistake so .. hehe.. oops haha but I would love to see what you guys thought of it, please R&R thanks!!!

3 sammu


	2. New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

**A Time Long Ago**

Chapter 2: New Life

She wasn't stupid. This was like him, always like him. Now it was a matter of fact of what was she going to do? "I can't see a fucking thing" she whispered unsure of his whereabouts. Bulma proceed forward reaching out trying to feel for something. Having a sense of unknown scared her especially if Vegeta was present.

"You never did have good eyes woman no wonder you were suppressed into wearing those ridiculous eye goggles" She bumped into him before she could pull away he had already captured her within his grasp "Let go of me!" She screamed, all those emotions came rushing back.

"I told you long ago woman, never will I" his voice dark and looming towards he soft expressions. "Who the fuck do you think you are Vegeta ? I don't give a shit about before, don't you realize YOU FUCKED UP EVERYTHING" almost bursting on the edge of tears she couldn't stand it, she couldn't stand him " Why" she cried. _All that time sitting in that cell and she still couldn't figure it out?_ he wondered. He held her tight not willing to release her yet " Woman" his voice soft and calm as he could be with her " This is what I wanted and now have"

The moonlight, was the only source of light that was existing, it pierced through the windows illuminating the room just enough that they could see each other. Her face, dropped in disbelief, a wave of shock hit her. **_The heart, how it breaks_.** Her once blue eyes now dripping with numerous tears of sorrow. " I hate you" was all she could comprehend to pronounce. His face transformed from a relaxed state to something even she couldn't see, hurt ? no it wasn't that, it couldn't be. He was …. surprised.

Vegeta had never heard her speak those words to him and to his astonishment it had made him feel something. Something he wished he never felt, especially from her. **Pain.** This was a different kind of feeling, nothing related to physical pain, that he could withstand but this heartache deep inside strung him straight with no remorse. In the amount of years they had lived together there was several times he felt her hate and disgust for him but she never once stated this emotion.

She left him speechless. They stood there, quiet. He looked down to see her staring, forward her face emotionless all sense of his mate was gone. Then it twisted into a painful expression. Her ability to escape his grip on her was futile, why did she bother? "Why did you kill him? He was a good man Vegeta all he wanted as the best for all of us, even you" he knew who she was referring to. She was so ferocious in her actions, yet he still kept her close. His face converted to into a smirk almost forgetting the emotion she made him feel. "He deserved it". Her eyes wide and shocked by his reply, amazingly she managed to get out of his hold yet only with the allowance of his release. "You fucking bastard!!" she couldn't believe it "**_he deserved It",_** Goku was the best man she knew. She couldn't understand where did she go wrong?

"Woman don't you see? Things are different now. I'm a man of my word" he smirked viciously. She stumbled back unsure of this figure that now stood before. Bulma didn't know who he was anymore. "What did you do, tell me, what" screaming from her pain that he caused within her.

"Getting those dragon balls from those idiots wasn't exact a difficult task _Bulma_" as he stressed her name. "You always wanted to know the real me, well here I am, and with all my glory" he spoke with a sneer. "How foolish those so called _friends _of yours tried to put up a decent battle, it was absolutely ridiculous woman"

She couldn't cry anymore all her grieving had been put to a halt. For now. At least. " Son of a fucking bitch, do you have no pride? They risked their lives to save the ones they loved and you? What did you lose, nothing, only gaining in your selfish attempt to regain all that was lost. It was gone Vegeta, you should of dealt with it like a man for fuck sakes. You have no idea what you've done"

"Becoming the strongest within the universe? Increasing my empire? Making sure every race is well understood who exactly runs the fucking shit around here, that is my pride woman and don't forget it" he increase his tone " Woman I am well aware of my actions now it's a matter of joining me or refusing a chance that only a few selected get offered." As he extended out his hand towards her "Come, let me show you a world you have never seen. Jewels and riches of the beyond. A true living for a king, and queen"

She looked at him then at his offering hand she turned away disgusted by his pursuit in trying to "buy" her into his ways "You think I want all of that ? truly do you? Because if that is so" She softly faded off "You don't know me at all Vegeta" as she walked past him towards the door. She felt a hand grab her arm stopping her for anymore advancements. As she turned she was confronted by his face intruding on any personal space she had "What I want woman is to show you how much I fucking want you" his voice rough yet he paused slightly frightened by his words. His own words, he had never confessed his feeling for Bulma so this was a weakness by his part as he found it.

"Now I can finally show you how much you're worth to me, **everything**" she was shocked, frozen by his grip. "Now everything is at my grasp. I received nothing out of that meaningless planet _Chikyuu_" as he angrily stated his previous status with her "It got you me Vegeta" she said coldly. "You are my mate, I want you by my side watching my victories and gains of the most powerful planets crumbling by my hand" he said. "I wanted you, and only you. I didn't give a shit of what you could give me Vegeta. You gave me yourself and that's all I could have ever asked of you. I refuse to sit and watch you kill innocent people at the enjoyment of continuing this illogical attempt to create an empire. I want no part of it" she fiercely said in a shameless matter.

"You have no choice" Vegeta wasn't a patient man, that Bulma knew, and also he didn't take no for an answer quite often as she would like him to. "Neither do you, now let me go!" she demanded. "I hate you! I hate you!" she shouted as she broke free of him. She ran towards the door but was caught before she could open it. He managed to grab a part of her hair making her fall backwards which then he climbed on top of her pining her arms down from striking him. He leaned in close, she could feel his breath on her face. Her heart racing from the commotion that had just occurred.

In a dark low matter he spoke the words slow and dangerous "You will learn to come to me willingly woman and until that time I'll show you what Hell is really like". He stood and picked her up by the fore arm and dragged her towards the door and threw her into Raditz's embrace " Chain her " he yelled as he slammed the doors enraged by his and Bulma's conversation. Leaving his mate terrified for the future events that he had now posses upon her new life.

_How dare she insult him like that! He offered her everything and she threw it back in his face she would learn to be grateful. He ran his fingers through his spikes he could feel her panic and fear as they led her down the dark hallways. The coldness of the chains, the rush of terror as she soon realized just what was happening to her. For fuck sakes he could even hear the screams that she screeched. He felt it all and he was the cause of it. He knew after this, she would never forgive him. Her pain would be new for her and she would have to accept this new way of life but sooner or later she would come back to him. Begging for forgiveness in her foolish actions and learning to appreciate his offerings to her. Little did she know she he knew her better than she knew herself as he came to the conclusion as he watched the moon reflect light upon his home his **Vejiitasei** for someone like her, _

_she_ _couldn't withstand pain for long._

Sorry to keep it short but bah! I really hate it that I make them short hopefully I can make them longer!! School is just too much haha but uh oh what did Vegeta do? what is this meaning of pain? And Bulma chains? What!! Read and find out!!

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!! Thank you so much for your sweet time :)**

Much heart,

sammy

_p.s_ _spelling mistakes haha oops vJv plus it's 2:52 am, please be kind hehe_


	3. Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

**A Time Long Ago**

Chapter Three: Hurt

How much could she take, it was too much no matter how much she screamed and cried it never stopped. Constant wave after wave of punishment how could he, he loved her, didn't he? Another gasp escaped her lips, **pain** was all she could think of.

"Get in there bitch" one of the guards yelled as they tossed her effortlessly into the cell. Her whole body suffering, her back especially was the worse. Blood dripped down as she was hunched on the floor, she should be dead by now. Bruises covered her entire body even her once beautiful face. Bulma closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears and emotions that caused them. _He loves me _she tried to convince herself. But it was hard to disagree with her head rather then her heart especially when those chains reminded her of his decision. She collapsed not having enough energy to even hold herself up then soon darkness took over

"How long?" he said with a straight stern expression. " 7 hours" was the response. **_7 fucking hours?_** he was amazed his woman could withstand that torture. Though panic struck him throughout his entire body, fear for his mate. "Her condition?" he turned towards Nappa. "Stable my king" Vegeta nodded with approval of the comment last made. "Send her to my chambers as is, do you understand?" Nappa left to fulfill his king's wishes.

She could feel her being lifted and her back was killing her but not lucky enough to be literally. Bulma tried to open her eyes but she was just too tired she hadn't even known how long she was passed out for. She was then laid on her back onto something a lot more comfortable then the floor but she rolled over to relieve the pain. Breathing heavy from her small effort her body just wasn't made for this. Then she soon slipped into unconsciousness again.

**_What is that?_** A splashing of water hitting something she wasn't sure what. Then foot steps that were approaching her steadily, something pressed into the bed right beside her. She wanted to look but couldn't she thought if she was meant to die, please Kami make it quick. "I'm impressed woman 7 hours that's longer than I expected" his voice, how she dreaded hearing him. Bulma stayed silent until she felt a wet cloth cover her cuts on her back she let out a hiss. "And you managed to get my sheets all bloody. For fuck sakes woman, just once can you stop that blabbering mouth even for your own good?" he sarcastically said as he smirked at her words that were once spoken to him. Bulma was silent still, not giving him the satisfaction of his words over her. He shifted to her legs then to her arms removing the chains throwing them on the floor. "These won't be necessary will they _Bulma_?" he looked at her, her body was disgusting. Bruises had already started to form and her face was much like the rest of her body. But her back was the worst it was hard to see the cuts considering it was entirely covered in blood.

"If you're not willing to talk then you shall listen." As he proceeded to place more wet cloths along her back. "You hate me, I can feel it. No matter how much you try and conceal this. I think you forget sometimes" as he touched the bite mark he gave her many years ago "That this is what keeps us connected. You have seen now what life could be for you woman, wont you be wise? Be by my side and watch every little desire you wish come true, like you always wanted. Back on Chikyuu you used to lay there in bed day dreaming about the most ridiculous things. At times it made me wonder if you were more of an idiot then you let off. Constantly it would be running through your mind which drove me crazy while I was training. But now.." as he gently touched her bruised face " Those moronic dreams can be possessed"

Bulma remained quiet she didn't know what to say. It was so odd for her to see Vegeta like this, but she knew he wanted more than just her, but what? He never spoke to her in such a caring matter throughout their years together so she found this quite strange. She opened her mouth but then hesitated "speak" Vegeta protested as he knew what exactly she wanted to say " you're right I do hate you, and I don't think I'll ever forgive for this" she spoke in a calm matter considering that's all the energy she had. She wanted to yell and scream but her body was just not up for it. " you expect me to just forgive you after you killed everyone I loved all my friends.. and assume it's alright" he smiked " I didn't say it was alright, you just **_assumed_** I thought it was. But all I want from you is a choice. What I did was something that had to be done, But it would be much easier on you to forgive than forget but on the other hand. Why should you forgive me?" his voice strict.

"I would of forgave you because I loved you" she was softly fading drifting off and Vegeta well aware of this "Tell me woman" he whispered " all I need to know is are you willing" she was fully confused by his question. For kami sakes he put her through this pain this physical torture but he sounded desperate. "why did you do this to me" he wasn't shocked by the question he knew his mate "you had to see your other life alternative, I am king now woman." Her whole body hurt "all this pain you're feeling" he said as she finished "you feel it as well don't you Vegeta" he nodded lightly "yes, woman I do. but I could fix this you know" she was angry " you don't know the first thing about helping someone let alone tend to their wounds you selfish bastard" she protested.

Bulma felt so strange she should be fuming at him. He made her like this why, why wasn't she angry why the fuck wasn't she mad at the fact the only person she gave herself to put her through this SHIT. She didn't know and it scared her. Perhaps she felt sad knowing Vegeta's past and how this was his only way of having something of his own. Losing his people and his planet she knew it was a hardship when he was on earth she always felt it. Yet she never asked him scared of how he would of reacted she thought if he wanted to talk about it he would come to her. But she knew Vegeta and he never wanted to talk about anything. She sighed she was so tired and losing so much blood, Vegeta had taken note ever since he sat down.

He hate to admit it but it hurt, it hurt him to see her like this. His mate it was his right to protect her, but how could he protect her from himself? He shook his head so many questions and he hated not knowing the answers to them. "it hurts me to" she spoke. " the fact you are the cause of it, sometimes I don't even know why I bother" she softly faded off not exactly knowing what she was saying she felt so tired. He had to tell her something but didn't know if he could. Vegeta was the type of person who never trusted anyone other than himself and now looking upon what he saw. **_her_**. She was the only one who gave a fuck about him how could he lose her now? He didn't know, and physically her body was just incapable of receiving any more punishment. He lifted her up carefully bringing her towards the rejuvenation tanks. As we walked he made up his mind, the mark on neck showed it.

Vegeta didn't need to wait for her response she was his _**mate**_ and he shall do as he wish with her. He was going to make her his queen even if she wanted it or not. Bulma was silent in his arms as he placed her down in the tank she looked at him with a sense of.. she wasn't sure but she wanted him to feel it. But the question is feel what?

He smirked at his mate and closed the door releasing the button and watched the tank fill up with a blue substance. There she was an angel like figure her hair waving all around her as he had always imagined her, so pure, innocent, total opposite of him. Perhaps that's why they fit well together. Vegeta reflected back, how many times she wouldn't shut her mouth and how many times he had to tell her to shut it. All those little arguments did annoy her as well as him but he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She intrigued him, he would never grow tired of her.

She woke up unsure of her surroundings but with the relief that she felt much better. Her body was without bruises and cuts as far as she could see. She was amazed by this new technology, she gave a weak smile "what this could of done for earth" She was on a metal table, thank kami she had a… sheet to cover her. **_Hmph_** **_leaves little to the imagination…_** she thought. "Ughhh" **_Fucking lights what do they do here? blind people_** as Bulma tried to cover her eyes she could barely see anything. Then she turned her head to hear a person enter she tried to regain her sight as soon as she did she was lost for words. Her eyes started to water and her heart raced she was breathing so heavy that the figure came over she stared at him. "relax, or you'll have to be placed in the rejuvenation tank again" his eyes focus on her.

"I can't believe it… Goku!" Bulma wrapped her arms around her long life friend she cried so hard. "I thought you were dead!! I thought he killed you!! It's you it's really you!! Goku!" she pulled back to look at her friend "what happened? Please you have to tell me, what happened on earth?"

Oh my my my… Goku is alive is he on the goodside or .. vegeta side uh oh!! how is that possible!!?? Stay tuned!! Also sorry but to clear up some things the time line is a little wacko haha but um.. Storyline will go somewhere haha, and as for Vegeta killing everyone, well, we just have to see. What he did with earth.. or didn't. or will.. who knows!! I do!!!! hehe

Till next time!!

**P.S please review! I would greatly appreciate it!!! Thank you so much for reading!**

P.s.s sorry for the spelling mistakes and such I'm trying my best but I have almost like no time!!! Hehe !! plus it's 2:43 am wow.. I love the night life.. tho I can not spell well .. in that time period .. hehe! Thanks much guys !

3 sammy!


	4. Go

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

**A Time Long Ago**

Chapter Four: Go

"You want to know what happened on Earth? Perhaps you're asking the wrong Sayian" he suggested. Wasn't he Goku? Why was he talking like this?? sure he was a little different with the scar on his face but he was still the same loveable Goku she knew and loved " I think you're confusing me with someone who might of seen in the past, My son he was sent to Chikyuu though he failed his mission." Bulma couldn't believe it, " You're… Goku's father?" she questioned him shockingly.

The unknown figure raised an eyebrow confused by her words " Goku?" he restated Bulma knew her mistake "Kakkarot" she spoke. Vegeta used to call him that all the time she just hoped she said it right. "Yes, that was my son, you knew him young one?" Bulma sighed " yes, he was one of my best friends" she smiled "he looked exactly like you, oh I'm sorry I'm Bulma Briefs" the figure looked at her , how odd this creature was he responded " I know you are, the king has gone to great measures so you are kept safe" Bulma sneered "kept safe? I'm anything but that" she examined her body once again, gently caressing the areas that were filled with bruises and cuts.

"Believe it or not young one, you are most safest with the king" she looked up at the man " I choose to not believe in such things" she slightly turned her head away for a moment reflecting on everything that has happened, and it all happened so fast " what is your name?" Bulma asked curious at the man "Bardock" he stated.

She nodded " I see…, your son was a good man, the best I knew, and have ever known" Bulma kept her eye on him as he ventured throughout the lab as she thought of it, yet he stopped moving " my son was a disgrace to the Sayian race" Bulma wasn't surprised by this Vegeta always spoke of Goku in such a low matter that she seemed as if she was used to this

"Maybe to the Sayian race he was, but to us he was a hero." She went silent it hurt just to think of Goku, and one thought led to another , friends, family, home, murder. It all wrapped in together she couldn't bare it. " The king wants to see you, he requested that you wear this" he held up a package. He placed it on the table and gave a nodded to establish his placement was done. Bulma blinked a couple times she couldn't believe what she had just saw, more so who.

* * *

She didn't fight, she was terrified after everything that happened. A shell is what she was now, all those days of fighting, screaming were gone, and reality is what she faced now. They led her down several hallways each one being darker and darker. Her dress was ruined, nearly ripped apart. The chains made a heavy sound as she moved, they pushed and yelled, she tried not to scream. Then she was thrown at the mercy of her master.

Raditz

He smirked above her, his arms crossed showing off his well define muscles. She was too scared to look up, " My poor bastard of a brother, couldn't even put up a decent fight to protect such a beauty" she closed her eyes trying not to show any sigh of weakness, though she stayed quiet. He knelt down to her eye level, he reached out and touched her forbidden hair "his loss" as he roughly kissed her, she nearly fell over from the impact. "Bring her to my home and I shall deal with her then"

**_if_** **_only Goku were here, he would protect her, if only her husband were here._**

* * *

"Who wears this? Honestly!" Bulma was shocked at the package she had received and what it processed. In it was her uniform she was to wear though it barely covered anything. The top was a white bra like structure but with an elegant black designs and an enhanced V crest metal broach that kept the bra together. And the bottom half was like wearing underwear except with two very thin sheets covering the front and the back when stopped right above her ankles

"Un-fucking believable, they must not wear much clothing around here" she just examined the clothing for a moment unsure if she should change or not. Really all this did was show off her "goods". She heard a knock on the metal door " Girl, the king demands to see you"

Bulma quickly put on the clothes dropping the useless sheet to the floor. She didn't want Bardock to see her in such a state. Bulma headed towards the door not sure what to do, usually on earth all that was required was for her to turn a knob and push but this wasn't the case. She needed a code to enter or exit " I don't know how to ge.." The door slide open revealing Bardock in her sight "Quickly girl!" he grabbed her literally dragging her down the hallways. It seemed like she was dragged everywhere since she had landed on Vejiitasei.

" Ughh stop" Bulma tried to resist, she was tired of this , all of this. " Let me go I can walk on my own! I don't need you Sayians to direct me" it was so hard for Bulma to react like this especially to someone who looked so much like Goku. Bardock stared at her in silence she was panting from her little out burst.

"Please Bardock, you don't understand" she tried to pled with him " Vegeta and I .. we… he.." Bulma tried not to look at him it was difficult for her to express what she and "the king" had shared. " I would rather die then see him. Just can you.."

" If I were too, the king would personally kill me himself, you are to be the next queen girl. You're lucky so don't think you'll get any pity from me"

" I'm not looking for pity! I don't want any of this, and I would never want part in ending someone else's life but ."

"but nothing, you are to see the king" he continued to pull her but Bulma resisted even more by now she was kicking, screaming trying to create any type of commotion that might give her a chance to escape with no luck. As they reached the doors she closed her eyes **_I_** **_hate him… please kami I beg of you… _**she was waiting to pushed towards her destiny but nothing came. Bulma slowly opened one eye then along with the other to see Bardock standing there looking at the door still with his grasp on her arm. **_What is he doing?..._**

"Why do you hate him?" she was shocked at the question especially from this new stranger. "He killed everyone I loved, and don't even tell me that isn't a good enough reason to hate such a monster"

"Then why do you bare his mark?" he was referring to her neck

"That was a long time ago" he turned to her " I'm not stupid Bardock, I thought I knew what I was getting myself into" she wasn't scared of him. She faced the fear of death head on hoping she would not succeed in the battle.

"You loved my son?"

"As one of my best friends yes, I loved him dearly. You might not appreciate it but to us, he was a symbol that stood for everything that was good in the world. Vegeta tells me a Sayian's pride consist of power and authority but Goku never was like that, he only fought when he had to, to protect the ones he loved. I will never forget him." She looked up at the very man that reminded her in everyway of Earth's Hero, Goku.

Bardock released his hold on Bulma " Go"

* * *

She placed a gentle hand on her head it was throbbing,

"What happened" Chichi questioned herself

"Last I heard you were misbehaving and they have to knock you out. Also you were making a ridiculous amount of noise who know something so loud cold come from someone so little?"

It was dark she couldn't see who was talking but sadly she recognized the voice. Chichi tried to be quiet she didn't want to be seen. Tears slowing began to develop as she reached up to wipe away the tears the heard the sound of the chains it brought her back into reality that she was in chains. Suddenly the fireplace started and there stood the man that kept her in this state he looked at her as she sat on the floor helplessly.

Raditz walked over to her and captured a piece of her hair, then caressed her face as she pulled away that was when he decided.

**_He wanted her and he was going to have her. _**

* * *

I am ever so sorry for the longgg longggg longggg LONNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG wait , I started this chapter pretty much after I posted the last but never found the time to finish so here it is, I hope you like it and please

**PLEASE REVIEW I would greatly appreciate it:) !! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! **

**_ANDDDD_**… thanks soo much for all of you who have reviewed!! It's awesome and I love it!! I thank you all so much I really do !! and it's helpful and wonderful to read !! **thank you thank you thank you** !!!

Till next time friends !!


	5. Memories

Hey guyyss!! Long time no read eh ? haha school sucks but I just finished sooo ! I'm going to try and continue this story and maybe one day.. finish? And hopefully to straighten some things out for myself haha the _**italics mean they are in thought, thinking to themselves** _haha I hope I can do this right .. soo chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

**A Time Long Ago**

Chapter Five: Memories

Bulma's heart was pounding full of pain and fear. She had no clue where she was running to, but knew she needed to get away , away from this hell he had created. _**Vegeta**_ that damn ass bastard guilt slowly rises within her as the thought of the mark he laid on her. For everyone to see that she belonged to him and only him. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard other footsteps come to a halt just around the near by corner which were followed by male voices.

"The Earth girl is missing did you hear?" one guard spoke

" The king is furious, he said if she wasn't found soon he would personally kill each one of the soldiers who return empty handed"

" This stupid Earth girl search is a waste! We should be training than find some pathetic woman who is a fuck toy for the king" the other stated wickedly

"I rather see what the fuss the king is making about before handing her over, perhaps have some fun ourselves" a smirk was followed by the thought

" first one to find her, first fuck?"

" agreed"

the two men walked on chuckling to themselves at the thought of finding the soon-to-be queen.

_**Those assholes**_ Bulma cursed. _**Fuck toy!! I will kill myself before I am regarded to that.**_She slowly waited for the guards to pass making sure the area was clear before anymore advancements to…. No where? She needed to get out , she needed help.

* * *

" There are a few rules to follow and for your sake you better pay close attention" he leaned in close defeating any attempt for her to escape him. He captured her chin so she would have to face him.

" First, if you ever think about self destructing yourself. Everyone that works in this household will lose some part of their body due to you selfishness. It will be known because of you, they have lost an arm, a leg. Or anything else they find valuable among their body.

Second, you must be thinking what does it matter to you since you would be already dead? I'll tell you why my little Earthling. There are many species here that do not desire to lose any part of their body and if anyone catches any sign of this shameful action, not only will they stop you but also inform me. Which I will have to prepare a proper punishment for such behaviour"

Third, you will soon find out, it's quite simple. You do what I ask and you will be rewarded. If you refuse then I will need to find other ways of managing you."

Chichi's eyes were watering this couldn't be her fate, what had she done to now have such an awful and cruel life? She felt numb she didn't want to believe, she didn't want to feel anything. She closed her eyes letting the tears caress down her face as she slowly nodded to agreeing with her maters terms he led for her.

He ran his thumb across of cheek wiping away the tears as he did so. Raditz admired her beauty. She was soft, caring, gentle full of emotion, things he wasn't. His eyes were gleaming with the same desire he held for her when he set eyes upon Chichi on Earth…

_Memory_

_Chichi had thrown herself ontop of her dead husband and son, she watched helplessly as they tried to protect her and failed. Now all she had left was nothing. "please…." She prayed hoping to hear a heart beat. She placed her ear on her chest son hoping that a miracle would happen. Her only son, had no heartbeat no movement. And her dear husband beaten to death blood everywhere. Why was she left ? the heartache increased with each passing moment. _

_Vegeta had brutally killed her family ,with a satisfied remark he left with the order for his "second in command" to discard the remains as he tossed the dead bodies on top of each other he raised his hand forming a ki blast. That's when she decided she wanted to be with them. Had to be with her family. He arched his brow in such random behavior as he saw the Earth girl cower over her dead love ones. This creature was mourning and wishing to die with these weaklings even though she was not injured? _

"_Move!" he yelled. But she refused to leave, clutching onto the bodies of her dead family members and closed her eyes. Until she was forcefully ripped apart from them with someone grabbing her by her black locks. He pulled her up to face him " Did you not hear me girl?" Chichi wouldn't give in. " Do it, kill me" it sounded more like a plea then a threat. _

"_You are not injured but you still request to die with these pathetic excuse for Sayians?!!" he was angered by her movements as she tried to fight against his grip which he held so tight. " I would die for my family, as they did for me" she looked him in the eyes every ounce of her body was pouring with hatred for the Sayian race who had taken everything from her. Goku may have been Sayian but he was never heartless. He stared at her with amazement just for a moment, which made Chichi uncomfortable into wondering what exactly was he thinking, before she could ponder anymore she was thrown into the arms of another Sayian. She didn't understand what they were saying it was a foreign language to her. The next thing she knew she was being pulled into a large ship, it frighten her to see such a sight before her eyes it looked like some sort of alien spaceship larger than anything she had ever seen before. But kami they were strong, so strong…_

* * *

Bulma quickly passed a gate she wasn't sure of the writing but she could see those pods which some of the Sayians landed in on Earth. _Fuck how am I going to get passed those guards _she felt like a fugitive everyone was looking for her but she couldn't be found now, not when she was so close into escaping. She looked around, then maneuvered her way behind some crates. _I need something to distract them long enough for me to reach the pods_. As she looked around she tried to open one of the boxes but they were guarded by a keypad. Bulma needed to work increasingly fast if she wanted to get off the planet so she tried her best efforts to crack the code until she heard a _**Hiss**_ of one of the boxes opened into which she spotted something that looked familiar to a grenade on Earth. In fact they were that exact thing. _They must of taken these from Earth. _Before she knew it crates of grenades surrounded her. Bulma took one and ripped off the pin and tried to throw it as far as she could sending the Sayian guards into a frenzy with the sudden explosion. Running as fast as she could to the closest pod she threw herself into one and right before she closed the door something stopped her. She looked up to see her intruder staring down at her, dread filled her body that she had been caught. And there he was with that glorious smirk on his face.

" Going somewhere without me woman?"

Vegeta roughly pulled her out of the space pod " Fuck you!!" she screamed causing more of scene then he liked. He continued to drag her out of the launching deck. When they were out of sight he pushed her against the wall furiously " What the hell did you think you were doing?!! Running away like a coward??" Bulma turned her head to the side in disgust " Coward? All I'm trying to do is get away from a selfish destructive monster. So you tell me what else am I to do when I am forced to be branded by the very devil himself" he leaned in close " Don't flatter me woman, it's too tempting" as he traced her jaw line with his finger. " I was stupid to believe that you had changed and that I could ever love you" tears filled her eyes but she restricted them from falling in trying to keep her strength and dignity.

" Love is for the weak" he spoke truthfully " I can see that now, you were never quite that strong when it came to it." Bulma was the only one who could ever hurt him, because he loved her and the worst part about it was that she knew. Vegeta had tried to ignore his feelings for Bulma when they were on Earth but everything about her was fascinating. It took him years to realize he truly did care about her he hated to see and feel her leave him though he could never tell her. All those years of fighting brought them closer than they ever expected to. Brought them to a place where they understood each other, allowed emotions to run high, allow that fire to ignite. Vegeta was drawn into deep thought from her last words as she was drawn to the same memory that they both shared…

_Memory_

_he stands there strong, mockingly, i am weak in his eyes. why can't he love me?  
i told him everything, why i'm here with him, why i put up with his ridiculous rude attitude and he laughs because he is cruel. too cruel for nature to gather. _

_every time it hurts, we fight and i impatiently wait for his brutal insults to break my pride, my heart time after time. but i stand strong, i'm not afraid. i yell , i am his equal and he can see this. _

_he crosses his arm as he gives me his signature smirk, he tilts his head slightly as if to get a better glance of the expression i display on my face, it's pain. he has seen it more than once before. _

_i cant move, though i want to run, run away from how he has embarrassed me humiliated me. nearly killed every sense of feeling that has made me human. he is a monster._

_but i still love him_

_i cant look, i turn my head away from such a sight, as i close my eyes the tears slowly run over my cheeks, i dare not wipe them away. i dare not lose any more of my respect than i already have. i am not weak._

_he is strong, stronger than i could have ever thought. i feel a gentle hand caress my cheek effortless wiping away my pride. he is waiting for me to open my eyes but i cant, i keep them close, closed from him_

_he wraps his arm around my waist as i feel him pull me flush against his body. it's that heat that passion that only we share that fire he ignites , i can not refuse it, i cant not refuse him. but i try._

_i can literally still feel him smirking at me he knows my body all too well. but i refuse to look at him, he has hurt me too many times, i am strong i try to remind myself. _

_his hot breath runs across my neck, he is teasing me, wanting me to taste him, curse my body for betraying me, because it acts the way i want to feel, the way i feel with him and only him. _

_his arm gives a slight pressure, holding me closer than any two beings could be. Acknowledging me that i am not going anywhere. he has me_

_oh kami help me, please, help me. he tempts me in ways i wish i wasn't. but this isn't the first time. i have given him more than i have received but now all i see and feel is him. _

_a slow, soft kiss graces my welcoming skin, i try to resist a moan, i bite my lip, he wants to win, i know this because he does not believe in losing. but neither do i._

_i draw my hands upon his chest wanting to push away this heat, detach myself from the very man that sets my whole body on fire by one touch. i slowly shake my head " i can't do this anymore" i whisper, though my hands remain still_

_"leave then. if you do not desire this" his husky voice replies at my resistance. where is my will ? where is my strength? i can't do this! i cant push him away, because all i want is to be with him, i want him and only him. " why do you tempt me?" i gain enough courage to look him the eyes. i am crying again but i do not care, he again reaches up but i turn my head so his actions can not be fulfilled._

_he is hurt. how is that possible? this cold monster who has used me, is now hurting? but why. " is that what you think?" i am shocked my his words, i can not speak but he continues " you think this is some game?" i am silent " do you feel this" he moves his hand on top of one of my own that lays on his beating heart. i stare at his action, i stare at our hands and how they are placed._

_" this heart, _**_my heart_**_, beats only for you and only you. as long as there is breath in my body" i gasp, such noble words from a man who has never shown any source of emotion , a man who i have called... a monster. _

_"this is not a game " he continues " this is the story of our lives."_

* * *

hope you liked it! What did you think!!!!!! JUST WHAT!!! Eee!! also sorry for the spelling mistakeshaha 3:46 am!! haha

**REVIEWS PLEASE!! I LOVE THEM! I love to know what you guys are thinking !!!!**


	6. Fighting to Survive

**Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews!! And please continue!! They really help and encourage me!! Hehe **

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

**A Time Long Ago**

Chapter Six: Fighting to survive

She wiped the memory from her mind, those were years ago but now, she knew better " Let go of me" a command, though it was not to be obeyed by her beholder. " Why do you do this? Why do you make me hate you, why do you pretend like it's all okay ? Can't you see? You're killing me!" Bulma screamed the last words in her lovers face without fear.

" It's funny how you act like you can't be without me Vegeta but in every attempt I try to pull away you can't help but trap me to this hell" he roared in anger by her words " Hell!! Look around woman ! Every luxury is at your damn well mercy. But you refuse to accept this, accept me!" she was shocked, is that what he thought all this time?

" Accept you?" she started " you placed this mark on me to bind me to you forever , for all of eternality and how , How can you say I haven't accepted you!" Bulma was too angry to hear the rest of this. Kami, didn't he know? After all those years. She pulled away from his grip though before her movement she knew she wasn't going anywhere but she had to try.

The woman was right this he knew. She had accepted him, all of him including his large amount of flaws but that very night she wanted to be his mate even after everything he had put her through. He wouldn't forget that night she embraced him and he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Even now he could still feel it, that fire that they share. But he could see the pain he caused her. The hurt.

He signed trying his best, his voice dropped to a low husk as he pulled her to him slowly placing a his cheek against her soft one for she could hear his steady breathing against her ear. " You're the only one" for that statement Bulma knew it was more than difficult for him to say them to her. And in that moment it meant more than anything he had ever done and said in the past. " That's not enough" he heard her whisper. She was trying to be strong.

" I care about you Vegeta but, this isn't my life…" she lead off " but this is mine" he continued " I lived yours long enough now it's time to live mine" Bulma pulled away enough to see him, to see his face. Her body was fuming with the exchange of words she was feeling the need, the need for her. " Your not giving me a choice are you…" she spoke as she slowly came to the frightening realization. " You didn't have a choice as soon as you stepped onto to Vegetasei"

**Betrayal. **

" I might not have a choice now, but I will fight you to the very end, to my death if need be" she was stubborn but he couldn't help but smirk this is why he choose her, that fire. " Well lets just hope it doesn't come to the conclusion that it may _'need be'_, but woman this will be a battle you will not succeed in. As you know already, I never lose" as he wrapped his one arm around her waist and the other tangled in her hair.

" Speak for your self Vegeta, as this rate I am more than willing to end my life if it means saving others" he laughs as her attempt to threaten him " and how exactly would that turn out? Don't you think as in result to your own death I would destroy and cause more chaos due to your selfish behaviour than you right here, living" he kissed her neck softly, needing to control his lust for her "and breathing next to me," his hot tongue teasingly moving towards her jaw "feeling me," Bulma closed her eyes to his hypnotic movements "pleasing me" he finished as he wanted to taste her. She placed her delicate hands on his shoulders causing him to a halt in his actions as she moved in closer to brush her lips across his barely touching them.

" Don't think that I haven't forgotten the fact that your hands and body reeked in innocent blood, and that you enjoyed every moment of it. Don't think that I didn't shed one tear when I heard you had killed Chichi's entire family, killed my friends. And don't think for one second I will **ever **forget the sins you have committed." She paused before her last words " and don't forget Vegeta, that I once loved you for the man you used to be. The man who marked me to him, because now I don't see him anywhere"

Bulma stepped aside leaving the King to his own thoughts for now he had let her go. She wondered sadly where is the man that she loved? She didn't get very far till she heard the new stranger in her life speak " Where do you think your going? " he turned to face her. For she was feed up " Vegeta you ca-" he grabbed her by the forearm tightly squeezing causing fear to be displayed upon her face "You think you can just walk around here? Who do you think you are? You're nothing but a slave!"

* * *

She was speechless, it was like he turned into a monster in seconds, just moments before she was being held by her mate without knowing, it was going to be for the last time…

Chichi had turned on her side revealing her naked back to the Killer that laid beside her. She pulled the sheet close to her chest as trying to create some sort of protection for herself. During the night he had thrown a possess arm around her not allowing her to leave his bed. Pulling her close.

She was scared to sleep for nightmares would surely arise in her dreams. He had taken her again and again till she thought her death was next but sadly it never occurred. What was she to do now? She had fought, kicked and screamed and all it brought was more harsh treatment. Chichi didn't know how long she had been here, a month? Two? She lost all track of time for the turn of events altered her thinking

Her routine consisted of waking up , cleaning, preparing a meal for when the "master" returns home then after serve him in his bed. She shuttered at the last thought. It was tempting to end her life, for she had nothing else to live for, was that so insane to think? As each day past the thought increased with deep detail into how she could achieve her hidden goal.

He began to stir, she stiffed. Praying to Kami that he wouldn't wake up. When she heard his soft breathing she sighed with relief Chichi didn't think she could take anymore. Every night after he took her she turned onto her side trying to resist her tears and sobs, for she knew those would add more problems to her current one. Raditz hated to hear and see weakness especially from his slaves, for death was the punishment though it seemed to her more of a savour then anything else. But he warned her, he would see she embraced death, sadly he told her for her punishment would be long torture. He filled her mind with mental images of could and would be of her body if she disobeyed his orders.

Often Chichi wondered why these monster were like this, her Goku was soft and gentle, the opposite of the one who kept her captive under his arm. She just wanted to tear out his eyes cause him more pain then he had brought her. Temptation lingered in the air constantly, tempted to leave, tempted to kill, tempted to give in.

Raditz not only told her nightmares but also gave hope, hope if she gave in to him her most wildest dreams would be granted. And all she had to do was give in. Could she now?

No.

Never. She told herself. A monster? Chichi tried to keep the memory of her family alive in her mind constantly bringing her some sort of peace in the dark nights but it was more difficult day after day. She was scared she would forget what they looked like, how they sounded, how they felt when she hugged them. It seemed with each passing day it was a day she was moving on without her family, for each day was Hell for her to see the very last part of her love for her family , gone forever. Everyday it faded a little with time, it was slowly killing her inside she never wanted Gohan and Goku to leave her , and in some ways they never did. In the dead of night where she thought she could no longer go on, she heard him, **Goku.** she could feel his soft hands against her cheek. How much she wanted to be with him. to love him once again, why was life so cruel?

He would whisper words of strength and encouragement for she would be alright. Everything would be okay in the end. Chichi smiled weakly at the thought of her Goku, he gave everyone hope in desperate times of fear and now she needed it more than ever. Her baby Gohan, it wasn't fair he didn't even stand a chance, he was innocent, a child! Her child… Chichi covered her mouth, for she was scared she was about to scream in pain and frustration. Her family, that's all she ever wanted and now no one could help her, protect her.

His constant breathing sounded different, for now she knew he was awake. Chichi closed her eyes hoping he would believe she was asleep, sadly her attempt was drawn short when he spoke in a low speech. " how foolish" he began " how my brother didn't even brand you" Chichi was scared , what did he mean by _brand _it sounded, painful. " I suppose with the lack of Sayian heritage he wouldn't of known or how… " Just what was he talking about? It was all too confusing to Chichi though she remained quiet. " what a shame.. his loss…." He chuckled " my gain" She was tightly closing her eyes, whatever Raditz had planned it was never anything Chichi would benefit or enjoy. But only causing pain and sorrow.

His hands roamed over her slim body slowly, painfully, trying to conquer her. The nights when he took her roughly though she was injured she could take it. The nights when he was slow and almost loving in the act, caused her to vomit, for they were the worst. He would make her feel as if he wanted to please her, with all the strength she tried to resist but sadly he knew her body all too well. His movements were almost too caring, caressing, soft, gentle touches. He took her as if a lover would. How could she resist such a man who brought so much pleasure? It was like a knife to her chest she could feel it again, that tight feeling , clenching within her, for she knew every night with _him _was a night she was unfaithful to her husband even if he had died.

All Chichi could do now was believe in that last ray of hope that she had left was to know

For the rest of her days, she would be fighting to survive.


	7. My Time

**Long time no update but here it is!! And please, PLEASE continue with the reviews they are great!! 3 love love love:) **

**p.s sorry for spelling mistakesss hahaha **

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

**A Time Long Ago**

Chapter Seven: My time

I am restless, though my body aches in pain, it is tired, I am tried. But I can not sleep I can not close my eyes for I fear I will never be able to open them again. He has me trapped, thrown into a space where I feel no love, compassion, I do not feel a thing. I lean my head against the cold stones that surround me, making my prison. The more I move the more I am reminded that I am bonded, the chains rattle piercing sounds through this dark cell.

_Who do you think you are? You're nothing but a slave!_

Those words keep replaying in my head over and over again, will I ever be rid of them? Will I ever be rid of him? Of Vegeta. I try to remember how I got into this situation, long before being placed in this jail, or being thrown onto this hell planet. I try to remember how we first met, our first kiss, when we knew we were right for each other, sadly I can not recall any of this.

I'm losing my mind

As I am losing my heart, and my soul. I don't know what I feel is right or wrong, or what should I do ? Out of this hatred and betrayal I still feel something, it's small, and almost insignificant but I still feel. **I feel used**

Vegeta doesn't know what love is, he doesn't understand what true sacrifice is, selflessness. He doesn't understand me, not anymore, or ever I am starting to believe. My thoughts wonder to anything else but me, Chichi, is she alright? When I think of Chichi all I can see is her face, when she watched her family die, how dreadful. I also had to stand there and watch as Goku fought with every last breath he had to protect his loved ones, his friends, and when he fell. I was in disbelief, Goku, that small kid, who in the end always saved the day.

My eyes start to water and my heart is aching again, _Goku _I close my eyes _Goku _he isn't coming back. He isn't going to save us, he was our hope, our light, and now all we see is darkness. Pure darkness.

"damn it" I cursed, what are we going to do, this question reminds thick on my mind and still without an answer. My thoughts are disrupted as I hear faint talking down the hallway, slowly I crawl towards the closed entrance and try to comprehend what exactly is going on

"Did you hear? The king wants all foreign concubines to be sterile"

"How the hell is he going to achieve this? Does he even know how many of them roam across Vejiitasei??"

"Supposedly The owners are suppose to give a shot or some sort of pill once a month for a year, apparently it must be consistent for it to be effective. He spoke that illegal breeds could occur and will effect our Sayian Blood, pure Blood "

" Hmph, All I know is that my concubine is something to fuck, they can not breed with us and besides who would want to conceive offspring with an alien?"

" Some of the aliens are compatible with our race so I've heard, one of them is the species from Chikyuu, and in the court men actually opposed to the king and his demand"

"I bet they got the shot to the head"

"you'd think so, but the king listed to the men and he agreed that some concubines to warriors are more than just toys, and he understood this fact for his concubine is an alien as well. But even she will be sterile, he stated if the new Queen of Vejiitasei is to be sterile and will not produce an offspring, a Sayian woman will be in substitution for the heir to pass on."

"We'll see if he follows through, have you seen his concubine?"

"She is one of the most exotic aliens on this planet, For him to even refuse her of his children shows strong will and belief in our heritage, we can not disobey the king."

"yes we shall not disappoint him"

"when does the sterilization begin"

"he spoke this morning, for it to be immediately"

"Eh, what the hell are you two doing? Standing around? If the king found out he'd have both of your head! Not hurry up and unload the packages from the loading dock"

The foot steps faded off till I was left with the sound of silence, and through my silence I was frozen. _Sterile, he wants to make me sterile? I can never have children. _When it seems like he can not take anything else from me, he still finds a way. I want to scream, and demand my freedom, but I know it's a losing battle. I need to find a way out of here, a way I can make a change, do something, I must.

* * *

How long have I been here, this question repeats it's self over and over again, my days are based on routine, clean, cook, fuck. And the next day it remains the same. I've lost my soul, my sense of feeling, anything that could possibly make me human. I don't not even see day light, I can not feel the rays on my skin. I can't not smell for I have lost my senses, touch, taste, everything that I took for granted. I have truly forgotten how good a kiss tasted, how wonderful a hug felt, how beautiful it was to be loved.

I look down at myself, for what I wear could never be called real clothing on Earth. It is a whore's wardrobe, at first I refused to wear such pieces, for I still held respect for myself. But as he broke me down further, to the point where I am today. Blank

I can't even remember my sons, face, or my husbands, I can't hear their voices anymore. And Kami I can not stop this constant heartache. i look down at the table to see a mess of dishes, usually I wouldn't mind, because I loved cooking, for the ones that I loved. Truly loved. But this bastard stolen everything from me. I am disgusted with anything that has to do with him. I toss the dishes into the sink, and lean against the counter I sigh. Pieces of my hair fall out off my bun, but I do not have the will or care to tuck it back in place. What does it matter? Later on tonight it's going to be ruined again.

"Mistress" I shudder at the title, I turn to see Magna. She is also a servant in this household, though her status is lower than mine, it's odd how I feel I wish I could be her, at least have some integrity for myself. " Yes little one" I call her that because she is the youngest , so pure and innocent. Her kind is not like mine, her skin is covered in purple, with light blue dots. And her hair is yellow it shines. Besides her odd colouring, she does hold features of a human, a nose, eyes, mouth, legs, arms, but she has a tail, two in fact. I choose to believe my heart is close with her for she is the same age as my gohan,

She smiles at me, so young "May I ask you a question" I kneel down to her " of course sweetheart" I fix her uniform as children may be, they are restless and messy but also loveable. " How did you get here?" I am shocked by her question but I reply softly, " I was captured" I decide to spare her of the details for perhaps when she is older she might have a better understanding but here I am trying to protect a child who is a slave herself.

"me too" she says " my mother died when I was really really small, I barely remember her" her eyes start to water, my heart starts to ache. " I know it's difficult, my son.. he was about your age. And I miss him everyday that passes, and all we can do is just …try..try to stay alive, can you do that for me?" her round green eyes stare at me, so deeply, I've seen that look before, it's the look of belonging, the look I always used to get when I had people to love.

"Yes, Mistress, I will, what was your son like?" a weak smile appears " he was a little like you, except he had this incredible strength for fighting, thought I must say he posed that from his father, and he liked to get messy as well" as I gently point to her marks on her uniform. She chuckles, laughter, what a pleasant sound, how I miss it. I smile a true smile, I feel that little bit of happiness creeping up, I welcome it with open arms for it has been months since I have felt that sensation.

"I think I have to get back, if Master found out that the yard wasn't managed he'll be angry" this poor child, I understand her pain for we both _almost_ share the same life " yes child, and we wouldn't want that, after I am done here, I'll come out and help you finish outside okay?" she nods " yes thank you" she hugs me , I laugh myself as she leaves I watch her. Perhaps in all this hell, there is a light.

"I see you're working hard as usual" I am startled by the voice for I know it all to well. "I did not expect you to be home to early, Master" what a scene I put on, only for him. When I was thrown into this hell he demanded that I play a "good" servant role otherwise there would be crimes to pay. I am not a stupid woman, if I want to survive I must bid by his rules, because I am not a stupid woman, who chooses to believe the rest of her life remains in his hands, because **I will leave.**

He's figure is large and strong, arms folded, evil smirk , cocky presents " you should always expect me" he approaches me. I try to stop his hault " I am not finished with cleaning I mus-" he grabs me " someone else can do them" he states

He holds me so intensely his hands gripping my arms, I can't feel them " tell me earthling, what do you feel" I blink for I have no idea what he is talking about

" what do you feel for me" I blink several more times now, _what do I feel for him? Must he truly hear them from my mouth to believe it ? believe that I hate him so?_

I look away, I do not want to speak to this man, if he expects what I think he wants to hear, no matter what torture my lips will never speak of the words he wishes to hear.

"speak" he squeezes more tightly, I moan, the pain is unbearable, I am weak, he knows this for his power over me with physical strength has conquered my life. He releases the pressure enough for me to withstand the pain

"nothing" I finally spit out, " is that what you wished to hear ? that I feel nothing for you" I try to keep my voice from raising for Magna is outside. I do not want to scare her with this beast here with me.

He relaxes, it causes me to worry why " what if" he starts " I could change that," what does this man want? " you know, I would give you everything you ever desired." Does he truly believe that it will change my life? Change the lives that I have lost, change my heart ? he knows nothing

My silence angers him. "you stupid earthling, you will come to understand" he shakes me violently, i close my eyes to try and withstand the on going pain, he is going to hit me.

But

I feel nothing, I slowly creep one eye open to see him staring at me _strange sayian.._

My breath is heavy from his forceful actions. He slides his hands from my arms down to my waist and pulls me to him, fully to him.

He runs his hands up and down my body, to distract me only for a moment " I have something for you" I am silent " I think you'll like it, when I saw it in the market I knew it was for no other than you" he tries to light fire into my body for it stands lifeless,

As he steps a side only for a moment, as he returns and posses something in his hand , I dare not motion for I do not care what he has. "Don't you want to see it?" he taunts me , I honestly respond " no" I turn away but he grabs my arm and forces me to humor him " ask" he says darkly.

I look at him, into those black eyes, only to see lust, I shiver, it's disgusting , though I am suddenly reminded of my task as soon as he squeezes my arm. " what is it master" with no expression what so ever in my voice.

First I hear him undoing my chains, the chains he places on me every morning before he leaves. It's a constant reminder that I am his slave, and that I am not going anywhere.

They drop effortless to the floor then his hand encases around my wrist. I look down to see.. to see.. a band. More so closer to a bracelet from what I know. It's gold, no design, just beautiful, he then places the other on my remaining bare wrist.

"you don't have to wear those chains anymore" he mentions about the fallen ones that now lay on the ground " I think these will be adequate enough, ne?" I nod for I can not find words

_Bracelets? What is he thinking?_

"don't you think you should thank me?" I turn sour, _that's what he wanted? Bastard, how stupid was I to believe perhaps his heart isn't as black as I thought _" take these off" I command, i rather not take items in exchange for my body, for I know that is all he wants.

He smirks, I'm so naïve. "really do you want that" I quickly respond " yes, now do so!". I'm entertaining him as I can see, he shows no real anger but to irritate me further more. " I can't" I am angered by his answer " you wont you damn bastard!"

I try to yank them off, with no luck, " these bracelets are not ordinary bracelets you know" _what the fuck do I care, I just want to get them off _" they act like chains" I stop in my motions to slowly glace at this monster " I decided those hideous ones did not fit you, but these do, and quite perfectly" he motions his hand out and closes his hand to form a first, before I can react my wrists attach almost automatically _what the hell.. _as my thoughts linger he continues " I can use my ki to control them"

He takes the other hand removes my hair piece as it gracefully falls out of place, which he grabs a fistful of my hair. Pulls it back so he can see my face clearly, leans in close, I can feel his breathe on my face, my body pressed up against his once again and he speaks,

"you are mine to bend and break as I wish"

* * *

yea sooo what did ya think???! first personnn perspective, i think i like it better but you guys tell me what you like , please review, thanks bunches !!!

sammy


	8. With Him

**_sorry for spelling mistakessss, it's soo late and i have midterms EEKS!! i tried guys hahah! enjoy! and please review!! PLEASEEE it helps me alot! heart_**

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

**A Time Long Ago**

Chapter Eight: With Him

Everywhere I look I am surrounded by Vegeta. This room is Vegeta's. Blood red curtains, huge windows, large bed, everything screams luxury, the highest anyone could achieve. I sit here prepared for him , properly, whatever the fuck that means. When those idiots ripped me out of that prison, I near collapsed if they were not holding me up, not being able to move for several hours does play an effect on the body.

They gave me to a team, a team of women , or guessing they were women, I was washed, given food, foreign food to me, I wasn't sure what was what, but I did recognize one thing, my favorite thing, apples, I decided to feast solely on those for I did not have a clue if I could be allergic to everything else . I found it odd, that I was just throw around basically from one place to another, to get dress, my hair done, my makeup, it all seemed fast pace,

I was led down in front of two large doors, they were filled with rich carved designs, I wonder slightly what they could mean. I think the most that scared me was that while everything was happening I knew I was going to see vegeta and I had no clue what I was going to say or do. I felt like I wanted to break down, and forget everything. But how can forget that he wishes for me to be sterile, same with all the other surviving Earthlings, if there were any that were still alive.

And here I am , sitting, waiting for him, I stare at the door, my heart is beating so fast, I almost can't breathe, I need some air, I go to the window, first I examine how amazingly huge it is, it's like the size of a whole wall. The curtains are pulled back for I glance down at this red planet. It breathes blood, as every minute passes, slowly I open the double glass doors, step out onto the balcony, the hot air hits me hard and fast, the closest I can relate to this feeling is a hot summer day on Chikyuu an extremely hot day.

I step closer to the edge and feel the railing, it's marble, or what looks like it, my thoughts wander " how high is this" I lean over slightly to catch a glimpse of the height, only for a second I think of leaning all the way over, am I crazy… _I must be because I know there is another way .. I hope.. otherwise- _I am pulled away from my position and faced with two black eyes "careful woman" _hmph, what does it matter…_ I snatch away from him, "what do you want? Were you not _satisfied _with me locked up in that fucking cell?"

Anger

Is all that is ruining through my veins, my mind, my body, just pure hatred. Why cant he understand what I want, it was simple, it was pure, it was love.

"No I was not" he responds coldly " I rather have you here warming my bed" a smirk

Typical, just like him. Selfish bastard. " you can find someone else to warm it," I turn away walk into the previous room I was in, I need my space, I need to get away from him, he makes me so uncomfortable makes my mind cluttered, I can't think , this I am not used to.

I hear his foot steps behind me, I stop in my halt and face him "Sterile? Is that what you came here to make me? Is it _King _Vegeta?" I stress his title, a title I am far from.

His expression is hard, he does not show emotion , but suggest slightly with a smirk " have you not learned anything ?" I raise an eye brow, this man is truly full of puzzles.

"what I have learned is that I will no longer be the stupid Chikyuu woman you once had, how could you do this, all of this! Not only have you destroyed Earth you've ripped us apart! Killing all the men and making the women concubines or less! You are a monster, a hideous monster. Do you honestly think I am going to sit here and let you take away a piece of me? You may be stronger than me Vegeta but I refuse to be used and abused, **I will escape."**

His movements shock me for I do except him to act after my little speech, he undoes his cape and tosses it on the floor nonchalantly, removes his gloves,

_what the hell? _It must be present on my face the look of confusion for he comments on this

"Never seen me undress before woman?" he smirks " I highly doubt that"

I shake my head in disbelief, has he truly not heard a single word I have spoken? At all ? I blink several times because I am unsure how to act, angry or … more angrier?

He continues to unclip his former armor, dropping it to the ground

"That was an interesting little expression woman, though I find it quite entertaining how you say one thing and feel another," he turns to look me in the eyes " Yes it is true, the women of Chikyuu will be sterile, for the sake of our pure blood. This is not a lie" he pauses for effect I am sure " but you won't have to worry about that" a pondering issue I left with more questions than answers.

"you're wrong" I counter " I do worry, you know why? Because of you, you're so unpredictable I can't even trust you anymore, I can't believe anything that I see or feel, I can't even comprehend your actions, I can't.." my emotions get the better of me " I can't even live anymore" so much pain and heartache, broken lives, ruined futures, what is there left to live for? Anything that was me was left behind on Chikyuu. Everything now is just a foggy dream that will soon end.

"live for me" he speaks, I turn to him, almost in ignorance " live for you? Are you truly that stupid ?" I am pushed up against the nearest wall, his hand on my upper chest the other behind my head, he is so close,

" you still bare my mark, I can still _feel you. _You truly think I am stupid for knowing what you feel down deep inside, here " his thumb is now moving in small circular motions around my collarbone moving lower above my heart " why fight this? I know you want me just as much as you did on chikyuu, otherwise you wouldn't be burning for me right.." he leans in barely touching my lips but his body tightly pressed against mine, I almost can't breathe " now" he whispers,

This kiss is passionate, powerful, nothing but lust and desire, I can't help but melt under his magic touch. _**Why am I giving into him?**_ I feel him remove me from the wall and we're still tangled within each other moving as one as we removing clothing along the way.

My shirt drops _**what am I doing?**__  
_My pants thrown carelessly _**I have to stop this **__  
_We fall onto the bed _**push him off, I need to  
**_he removes the last thing piece that stands between his skin to mine, _**just push him off  
**_I arch towards him as he unclips my bra _**I need to stop!  
**_He tears away the only thing that keeps us from one another, I run my hands through his hair, gently grabbing his locks and pulling him closer to me as we kiss, but then I come to the conclusion..

_**I can't stop, not with him**_

_**

* * *

**_

I slowly open my eyes, to see Vejiitasei's sun rise, it's amazing, how different it is from Chikyuu's sun, it's red, a pure red the closest I can think of to it is blood. it doesn't make you feel warm inside when you first glance at it in the morning, it doesn't make you want to be thankful for everyday, it doesn't warm you from it's rays as it touches your skin. It's not like Chikyuu, it is not home.

I am turned on my side for I can hear Vegeta's soft breathing, he is still asleep, this much I know after so many years. He has thrown a possessive arm around my waist as he has done so many times before. _What are we?_ I wonder. _Does he still even care about me? Or am I just a piece of ass to him. Or was I that all along_. I have so many doubts now, so many doubts about us, the ones I used to be so sure about before but it scares me now.

I feel him burrow his nose into my hair. His arm tights around me. Plants a soft kiss on the back of my neck. "morning" he roughly murmurs. I close my eyes, _how I miss this _when we used to just lay there content in the morning, this was always our time, but its not the same, not anymore

I try to remove myself from his grasp, with no success. "let me go" I demand, though vegeta is never a man who takes orders lightly. I struggle more than before, but he still holds me down, holds me to him " what is it woman?" he questions

I stop

My body rests

_What is wrong?_ I wonder, _what is wrong with me? _i'm so confused, I have no idea how to act, this man that lays beside me is a murderer of my race, of my people. But he is the only man who can cure me from the loneliness I suffer, from the heartache I pondered many years ago. But how can he be my savior when he has inflicted so much pain. Pain on me.

I cover my face with my hands, I can't look at him, I don't want to. I'm ashamed that I could actually accept this life? Could I actually be happy here? Could I forget about the past

I don't know. I just don't know. I want to escape, but it's like a black hole, the further I am away from him, the more I want to be with him. My freedom isn't the same without his presences in my life. But I'll never have my freedom as long as I am with him.

It doesn't make sense, everything is ruined. I have so many questions, but I know one thing is for sure,

he is the cause

"vegeta, please just let me go, just this once" I suppose my sobs have convinced him to grant my wish.

He releases me, as I wrap a sheet around my naked body, and proceed to the balcony. I watch over the city and think, _can I wake up every morning like this and not have guilt on my mind?, not have blood shed on my skin?, not have tears pouring down my face? _

I need answers, someone please tell me what to do,

"woman" his voice is loud enough to summon me to him. I linger for a moment before I move. My eyes drift shut. I just want to stand here, I want to feel my freedom, i want peace, I want love, I want happiness, I want him…

To just stop, all of this, just pretend like it never happened, and all it was, is a dream that consumed us only for a few moments in our lives,

"woman!" he calls again, slowly I make me way into the room, my tears have dried, my eyes still portray a light shade of red from my emotional display, he doesn't notice for he is too busy dressing.

" I will be gone for the majority of the day, you may shower, eat, rest whatever you wish" he pulls on his boots " but you can not leave the royal grounds" I do not reply I simply give a small nod. He picks up his gloves and walks over to me " I know you can hear me" he grabs my chin so he may look at me "but do you understand?"

My eyes narrow at him "Yes Vegeta I understand quite clearly, you wish to trap me here, I get it" he runs his soft thumb over my lips for his eyes are focused on his motions " of course you do, I'll send a servant in shortly to attend to your needs," he leans to kiss me

This isn't like any of our previous displays, there is not lust, no fight for domination. It's so gentle, and warm. This is the type of kiss that I love, the type of kiss that we first shared together. Vegeta can be a scary man for he is the most arrogant selfish person I know. But he knows, this is my favorite. This is his only way to express his feelings in a genuine way. It's a way he can say something to me without the use of words. He is man of action. And this I can accept, this I can understand, this I can feel because

It's perfect.

"I will return before sunset" he turns to leave but not before he answers my previous questions "we are mates now and till the end of eternity, you are wrapped up in my sheets, drenched in my scent, still bearing my mark, do not ever doubt that _**this**_ between us will ever fade, for it is only the beginning" he leaves me dazed and confused, for I am left **stupid**, to have thought this man never had a heart, but I can see clearly he indeed does, and only a heart for me.

* * *

**_WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK! PLEASE REVIEW , I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GUYS DO AND HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!! THANKK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SOO FAR GUYS I LOVE IT! HEART HEART HEART!!_**

- sammu! kiss kiss!


	9. Meeting

**Hello hello!!i LOVEE all your reviews, please keep them coming cuz it lets me know what you guys like! And I never knew how many of you guys like chichi!! Everyone is so worried for her haha!! **

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

**A Time Long Ago**

Chapter Nine: Meeting

I awake, my body aches and pains, but when hasn't it? The air is cold and fresh, it's quiet, as I lay my head on the pillow I come to think, what will be of me, everyday it races through my mind, what can I do to change this, who can I hope and pray to that this is all a dream, it's all fake, none of this is real. None of these pains actually hurt, none of this heartache is real, none of these lives were loss. Who I ask?

His breathing is deep and low, his body is tight and close. _What his body?_ A sudden urge of panic arises from me, usually when I awake he is gone, gone to the palace where that damned Vegeta sits, I curse him every morning when I start and every night before my eyes shut. But instead the monster is here, still in bed with me, should I move, should I stay? This has never happened before and I'm too concerned with any movements I make I could easily regret later. So I wait.

I close my eyes once again, trying to even out my breathing so when he awake he is to believe I am still in deep slumber. But my tricks are not successful.

" Do you usually awake this early?" he asks me, I do not reply. He chuckles " earthling I am well aware you are conscious." I open my eyes to disappointment _what doesn't this man know?_ "I should start prepar-" I say quietly but he interrupts

"that is of no concern today" he tightens his grip around me

_It is odd for him to state I don't have to tend to my duties, but all it really convinces me to do is worry, worry for something horrible will be done to me. _

"what do you mean?" I want and answer, no need one.

"Today the King is throwing a Festival in honor of his achievements thus far, all of the great elites are expected to attend" he reaches down to softly touch my face, but I pull away

"and tonight will be a night where slave and master status do not matter…" he lingers off

_Is that suppose to make me feel better, a way for him to persuade me to go with him? willingly? Stupid man _

" Then I suppose you'll find a nice slave to attend with you" I try to move but he restricts me

" are you always this humorous, earthling?" a smirk draws on his defined face as he is entertained by my thoughts

"no I am not." I state coldly, I do not want to evoke some sort of happiness to this man. Expose my real human nature. Express my real self.

"it is you who I wish to bring" he forces me to look at him as he grabs my chin " well I do not wish to attend, find someone or something else" I respond back.

" you make it seem as if you have a choice"

My heart breaks more than it already is. _He is right, i don't have a choice, I don't' have any way to get away_

My eyes fall and I am defeated, no matter how hard I fight how loud I scream, he will make sure I am at this festival tonight.

" so does it mean I don't have to wear these" I raise my hands to display the golden chains he has restricted me to. It's almost as if I mock him but yet again giving myself some sense of hope , he would actually say yes to my question. How sad.

He tilts his head slightly, amused by my question " You wish not to wear these?" my expression changes quickly from annoyed to shock " are you deaf? Did you not hear me complaining about them when you first placed them upon me!!!" he only invokes anger in me.

"I hate these stupid bracelets as much as I hate you" _and incase he didn't catch on to my rude manner, I finish with _" and that is a lot" I proceed to move but my actions are never fulfilled.

He crawls on top of me bracing my hands above my head, I lift my chin up, I will not display weakness. Gently he stokes my cheek, as I turn it away from him. " I am going to bind you to me, in this life time, and to the next, and the one after that"

I look at him, confusion is a distinct feature upon my face "haven't you already done so" forcing my enslavement into his face, " there is a difference between enslavement and possessing one's mind, body and soul"

"When you are bonded to me, I will feel every part of your body, every emotion, every thought, you express. You hate me now, but you will grow to care for me even more. To the point you can not live without me breathing next to you, being in your ever pore. You will come to see you need me as much as I need you"

_I am disgusted in his speech, to the point I could throw up, why am I even listening to him, forcing me into a life I hate, and what now? To a relationship I will despise, _

"I suppose your forceful nature obtaining my body was not enough, now you must force me to care for you? " I struggle I don't want to listen anymore as I do he leans in close to whisper into my ear " you'll learn, soon enough earthling" soft kisses trail down my neck, as I thrash against his body. And…

It hurts, it's the most pain I have ever experienced in my life to the point I am crying, sobbing as he licks my wound he has caused upon my body.

The flesh is soft, and sore, that mark he left of my once perfect neck. My tears being licked by his passionate tongue distracts my pain as irritation builds within me "Get off of me!" I yell, only to have my command unheard, he tends to my wound this only frustrates me, but more scares me. I try to push "GET OFF" I yell once more, he does not move, I fight

But how can I fight when I have no fight left in my body? In my soul. In my heart I am dying. I bring my hands to my face I just , break down. I can't do this anymore, I can't be strong, I can't fool myself any longer in believing there is hope, for he gives me no chance to believe so.

He starts to feel me again, he wants me, to claim my body to him. what can I do to resist him? how can you fight a monster when I have no protection? I close my eyes, trying to push back all the emotion and use my anger and hate to numb me but

It's different this time

My body reacts to his motions, and something within me urges me to close any space between us and melt our bodies as one, I shake my head _what the hell, _I am confused by my own thoughts for they make no sense and suddenly I look at him, in those eyes, and I see something I've never seen before.

I want to pull him closer but I resist, I turn my head, I can't look at him.

" I know you feel me" as he turns my attention to him " give in to me, I will grant you all the wishes you have ever desired woman, just" his lips barely touching mine in a way I am tempted to close the gap "give in"

My breathing is heavy full of lust _what the fuck! What has he does to me, _my thoughts are rational I know this , but my body is in need, for what he can provide me, pleasure.

He demonstrates his actions to me, displaying in how much of need that I need him.

* * *

"Are you ready?" I turn my head to see the royal king himself stand before me, I am startled by his presents for I have not heard him approach. "ready for what ?" I question, he continues to walk towards me, a glorious smile upon his lips. "for tonight"

I raise an eye brow, " what are you talking about" as he reaches me he takes a piece of my hair in his hand and stares at it as it he comments "you should really learn to _get out_ more woman" a suggestive tone in his own personal cell which he keeps me captive, how does he do it? Knowing how to push all my buttons. My face is starting to turn it must be quite prevalent for he quickly takes me into his arms.

"Tonight is going to be a celebration. A night of pleasure and achievement. Festival as you humans would call it. "

I turn my head, shame almost washes over me a feeling of guilt is the main source. I don't even know if I want to ask what the celebration is about, I can only predict it's for his _success_ thus far, but he has no idea how much he has failed, failed me.

"and you will be present along side with me" he grabs my chin to look at him, into those eyes that tell me nothing. "finally woman you will see, how we sayians take pride in our conquests and our mates" I instantly narrow my eyes at such a comment , does he actually believe that we still remain so?

"mate?" I blink several times in confusion trying to arrange my thoughts on what I am about to say, to a king who has killed my race. " Though my body burns for you " he smirks in his victorious ways he has upon me "my heart will still remain cold" this is true for all I know now is numbness to the core I can not feel, nothing but cold towards a man I once loved

" so don't ever think for one second vegeta that I will forgive such a selfish act. Can you see, can you feel me, or has our bond completely diminished to the point that through that thick skull of you-"

"shut up!" he's thrown me against the wall, the closest one from where I was previously standing, the only place that give me pleasure anymore, the only place that I can imagine myself leaving this hell of a planet, where I can look out and plan my escape, the balcony.

His hand is behind my head to cushion the forceful action along with his dangerously tempting hand pressed above my chest to keep me in place. "what are you going to do now?" I question his movements but secretly I am scared of his response to my question, for I forget that I do not know this man before me.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" I look at him and all I see is sorrow and anger, sorrow and anger in a king, but I remember he is no king of mine. I grasp my fingers around his upper hand that is upon my chest and I tell him what I am been longing to say as soon as my world changed

"I am going to escape, and leave you to rot in this hell you have created. You will never have the grace of ever touching my body or my soul again and, when that day comes nothing but joy and happiness will fill the void you have left in my heart." Tears form in my eyes for I am slightly surprised by my own words, never did I wish to leave this man. But what can I do when everything around me has died because of him?

I curse myself at my body that so willingly needs him. But in time I will learn to move on. As I try to rationalize my future actions I can't help but be in denial. Gods know I can not leave him as easily as I state. It would be like tearing out my heart and then telling myself to move, how can I move without a functioning force to aid me?

He leans in close "and until that day womanyou will remain here in this hell with me, for the likeliness of you leaving is quite impossible, do not underestimate me for I will be your worst nightmare. I have tried to be welcoming to you, for I understand this adjustment is not easy. But you have bitched and fought any kind of common sense that a person in your situation would be in. I have offered you everything and you denied any part of it. When you finally come to your pathetic senses then only perhaps you will see the glory and thrill of this life I can offer. But know this, _Bulma _you are walking a fine line with me."

Grabbing my arm he leads me to the bedroom and tosses me upon the bed " I expect you to be ready when I return, if you are not, then be prepared to suffer at the hands of fate woman, for fate does not have sympathy, not even for you."

I watch him leave, I want to scream profanities I want to throw anything I can reach but my body is in shock, my mind is racing. My heart is breaking. Slowly I turn my vision away from the exiting doors, the doors he had just slammed shut. I see a package resting on the bed, I only assume it's for me from his explanations of this "festival"

_Hmph, festival_ I can only imagine it will consist of incompetent men sorry I correct myself, sayians either forcing themselves upon young women or the allowance of public groping and demeaning actions to further more express their barbaric nature.

I reach over to open the package, I pull at the loose string that so tightly keeps the bundle together. As I pull away, the clothe comes away to expose my "attire" for tonight I raise an eye brow for what he has left me is almost nothing to put on.

"is he kidding me" I raise in one hand something that resembles a bra on earth, it's black and has a shimmer effect to it, with a symbol that I only remember seeing on Vegeta's armor that he wears here, which is printed on the right side of the breast. Then there is a thin trace of red ribbon that outlines the top of the bra and long pieces of it is left on both sides, I am guessing I use the longer pieces of ribbon to tie around my neck, like a halter top ??

I throw the garment on the bed, "what the hell does he expect me to be ?" Then I examine the other piece that is left

"A whore I assume" I answer my own question when I set sights on the bottom half of the outfit.

Basically all it is, is underwear with two pieces of very thin material covering the front and back but I am not sure how long, I suppose the only way is to try it on, but anger arises from me

"fuck sakes! Ugh! This is whore attire, that damn bastard !"

"it is not _whore attire _young lady but only the most respected concubines are eligible to wear such coverings

"who are you?" I turn to see a young woman perhaps a little older than me but more advance in her year then looks perceive. " I am Mayra, sorry to intrude on you lady, but the king has requested your presents for tonight's festival and has asked me to prepare you"

"Prepare? I'm sorry, Mayra is it?" she nods in approval "there will be no need to prepare anything for I will not be attending" she is suddenly startled as if I have offended her immensely. " Bu… but lady you must! It is unforgivable if the royal concubine does not attend with her king"

I scowl by her comment, "I am no concubine, and Vegeta is not my King." I hate to be so stern with someone I have just met but I will not allow others to see me as such.

She is silent by my statement, I sigh to myself, my human emotions will not allow such harsh feelings to be passed by me so easily.

"I am sorry, it's just Vegeta wants me to wear such ridiculous clothing, if I can even call it that" I grab the pieces in my hand and examine it again

" Lady, these are not just regular garments. As I have spoken before only the most privileged may wear these." As she stares at the pieces I hold

"to let everyone know that all I am Vegeta's personal fuck toy?" squeezing the material in my hands, all I want is for it to disappear. Mayra lowers her head and takes a step back almost in an apologizing manner. I look at her, surprised by her movements I slide off the bed so I can talk to her.

" ughh, my language sorry, I didn't mean to be so offending. Everything is so messed up, I lost my home, family, friends. I'm frustrated with everything that has happened, not with you." My voice is soft, for my words are true.

" I understand lady, it is normal to act in such a way, that pain never eases away easily."

"no,… it doesn't.." I must have a distant look upon my face for she has made her way over to only surprise me by her hand against my arm. "Lady are you alright" she asks concerned.

I snap out of my daze, I turn to look at her " I don't know" for some odd reason the feeling in the room is different as I talk to this woman, I get this vibe she knows exactly what I am going through, she's been here, done that, more correctly , done this ?

"When did you have to wear this ?" she is taken back by my forward question but answers " many years ago when my planet was slaughtered." As I look at this woman I come to see her beauty is beyond anything I have ever seen. When I first saw her from a distance I could not make out her brightly pink rose eyes, or her exotic long yellow locks that seem to shimmer in this light, her skin, flawless, a light purple with no marks or scars.

" I suppose you could say I was in a very similar situation as you, given to the best super elite" she closed her eyes tightly " to be used" she whispers. I feel for this woman her pain and sorrow the intrude of personal right , personal freedom. "but you must understand lady the king is very fond of you, otherwise you would not be dressed in such attire"

I nod my head, though I wish to ask more about this woman I fear it maybe too soon, but as she stated before , this kind of pain doesn't disappear easily. For it could be a matter of months she has lived this life, or even years I am not sure. That pain still exists fresh in her soul as if it was the very first encounter she had.

Quietly I walk into the bathroom and slip into the clothing I am required to wear for tonight, as I glace at myself in the mirror I can not help but feel a sense of shame wash over me. that out of all of my ability I can not fight, not like my friends had. I may not possess strength like them but I still hold a genius mind. A mind that needs to get me away from here.

* * *

my eyes slowly open, I am covered in dry sweat and my body is in rest. I know I must sleep but I cannot help but feel so weak. So I lay on my side trying to regain my thoughts, how long has it been. It seems like all of time had stopped and my body and mind were at two different conclusions. He has thrown a heavy arm over my waist for I am pulled flush against him.

" Well rested?" he asked

I am in shock, my body tenses at his question. "Quickly earthling shower and dress, we leave soon for tonight" as I look outside I see it is pure darkness, I have slept past sunset , how is that possible?

Raditz encourages me as he lifts his arm and gently runs his hand over my bare back " tonight will be quite an event, perhaps even one you will enjoy" I scowl at this words " now go" he scoots me off the bed as I grab a sheet to cover myself. As I walk into the bathroom I am in complete confusion as the door shuts behind me. _Why didn't I fight him?_ I am haunted by that question as my shower finishes and I soon realize I have no clothing to wear, except the sheet I have brought with me into the bathroom, as I wrap it around me I walk out and see him standing there with a package in his hand

"here" he says as he tosses the package my way I catch it effortlessly. "I will be outside" he takes his exit as he is fully dressed now, and for some reason I find this whole scenario utterly bizarre to me. but I can not put the pieces together as to why it feels weird and why I am not acting like I see myself to do so? I open the package to see cloth really, I toss away the rest of the package to look at the clothing that he has left me with.

It's one whole piece, fabric wrapping around my neck and having a low "V" neck in the front that is dripping down to my navel. The bottom half is like, well it's difficult to explain, I suppose the easiest would be to say it'd be like wearing a dress with two very high slits on each side. The material drapes all the way down to my ankles exposing my long legs to open eyes. Before I can take a moment to glace at myself I hear him summon me

"EARTHLING" I quickly step outside. _why do I have to rush to him! I don't even want to go to this damn forsaken event, _

I see him standing there with something in his hands, something I do not want to be apart of. He holds thick chains and lends out a hand to indicate he is in need of mine. I stand still I do not move, for I do not want to.

"come here" he calls again but I resist " I am not an animal, you have already chained me"

"yes, but you are my slave" he appears suddenly in front of me grabs my arm to pull me to him without a choice he claps the attachment around my neck, it's like I was a dog on a leash. How degrading. " I thought you said that wouldn't matter tonight" I argue, " true I did state this, but I like you better chained to me. Even if it be for only one night" what a sick bastard

He tugs at the chain towards him, I nearly choke at the force I feel him remove the barring that keeps my hair in a neatly tight bun as my hair falls down " much better" as he runs his hand through my length. "We're late" his last words before he pulls me tightly to him and takes us into the dark night sky.

As we land I cannot help but be shocked at what I see before my eyes, colourful lights fill the night, along with several thousands of people so it looks like. I feel his tail wrap around my waist to keep me close, there are so many people. As I look up I see this massive castle, every window is filled with candlelight that shines brightly, even from a distance. We make our way towards the structure, the gates open and I am exposed to nothing but pure perfection, the gardens and pathway are filled with great detail almost as if it was telling a story and it truly looks like a fairy tale the type that I used to read when I was a girl.

Stepping into the kingdom I must admit I was honestly surprised, I mean, yes I was a princess but compared from before to what I see now, there is no comparison everything is luxurious from the red carpet to painted ceilings.

Many people filled the castle as we approached the main entertainment room. Sayians intoxicated grabbing anyone they wished, some with several exotic women, others with only one slave. Lots of yelling and laughing, it's really this giant party and everyone is invited.

Suddenly he turns to me and a cocky smirk lays upon his face " lets enjoy ourselves, shall we?" he tells me, I am slightly irritated at his words but it is easily forgotten as I take sight into the room we're entering. I am absolutely speechless. All of it is just gorgeous, i feel an easy breeze teasing my skin as I look to find the source I see many large windows that reach from almost the ceiling to the ground with wide doors open freely, the curtains are flowing wildly as light is shimmering off the material from the two moons of this planet.

There are many tables everywhere they are mostly low for many are sitting on things that I can say relates closest to pillows on earth. Women are sitting on men's laps, I'm surprised to see the women laughing even though they are chained like myself, no one is resisting or fighting everyone is just content. As Raditz pulls me towards the front table, which is close to the thrown, I'm confused for when I look at the thrown I only see one seat and it is empty. I frown slightly before he grabs me to sit with him.

Looking around the table I see the many women that occupy the men, they are foreign to me, none who really resemble anyone who is human. Some of the women have 4 arms, others tails, different ranges of skin tone. One thing I can conclude that all of them share is need. Need for the man they are with. They are literally hanging off of the men, some even groping their male companions. I am disgusted. How can someone be chained and still want to be with the person who _has chained them_?? It just doesn't make sense to me.

"Drink" I hear as he commands me to do so, I look down at the liquid that has suddenly appeared before me. The colour consist of a dark purple substance, I am not quite sure if I want to , but I know he'll force me to drink it, like he's done with everything else with me. "I'm not thirsty" I would tell any lie to this monster to deny him any control over me. He holds up the cup and bring it to my lips, I lay my hands upon his to stop his actions

"Earthling, drink" he states again. He tips the cup and since I am not strong enough to reject his movements, I choke as the liquid spills a little onto me. I hear a roar of laugher around the table, one yells " Raditz you have quite a creature on your hands!!" another says " Earthling you say? How rare, lucky bastard! I would give this whore up to have a chance with one of those" My ears hear clearly _**rare??**_And now I am intrigued by this conversation _what does he mean? _" You wish! This one is all mine" the man who keeps me captive response back in a chuckle. It's so weird to hear yourself spoken as a property than of a person. As I want to hear more on this topic I see everyone has proceed to drop their conversations and to pay attention to the main entrance. I see two figures walking down the carpet in a distance towards the thrown. By now everyone is cheering, yelling and standing which is blocking my view of the two figures also it's so loud I have to cover my ears with my hands to try and save what is left of my hearing.

As these figures walk past me, I recognize both, the one I have pure hate for. And the other, I am in disbelief. Never did I think I would see them again, never would I start to believe I have hope, never would I believe I would see my friend again.

Never would I believe I saw Bulma.

* * *

_**HOLY SMOKES wow that took FOREVER!! Like.. months LOL, dang school!! But I tried, and this is kinda long but oh well makes up for time! And please write a review I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks so much guys! Love your support!! P.s my spelling sucks..when I wrote this at night time like 3 or 4 am sooo yea.. HAHAH**_

_**Heart, sammy**_


	10. 5 Minutes

**Please review! It helps me write more!! And makes me soo happy to know what u guys think! Even a " it's good" or " that's cool" is awesome for me, and thank you for all who keeps writing reviews to me, wow thank you soo much! I love all you guys! HUGE help in writing this. You. Have. No. Idea! So enjoy Chapter ten! **

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

**A Time Long Ago**

Chapter Ten: 5 Minutes

I am speechless, so speechless I cannot call out her name as she passes me, I try to reach out but he restricts me forcefully. I watch as Vegeta takes his place at the thrown I see Bulma her face his empty nothing like I have seen before. I hear more shouting and yelling then every sits. I blink several times, my heart is racing _Bulma _I can't believe this, how many months have I not seen anyone of my race and finally I do and she is my friend, a part of home.

Immediately I try to rise Raditz pulls me down " Where do you think you're going?" he questions me. before I answer him I'm trying to think _does he know? Does he know that Bulma and I are friends?.. _I am unsure so I lie "I'm going to greet the king" what a horrible lie, " why would you want to see the king? He was the one who wanted your first mate dead in the first place" my blood boils at the thought.

"the woman" I tell him " the woman is like me, she looks like me. I..i want to talk to her." he raises an eyebrow in suspicion then smirks viciously " You know her do you not?"

_shit._

Since he already knows, how else can I deny it " yes and I want to talk to her" everyone around us is too wrapped up in their own affairs that they do not bother to interrupt our conversation. " I have to talk to her" I start to struggle. I wish I could just scream out her name but unfortunately she's still too far away, and with the noise and amount of people I doubt she could ever hear me. I'm growing frustrated by the moment, this could be the only time I would ever see her again or get a chance to speak with her.

I am desperate

* * *

This is all too overwhelming. Mayra described how this would be but actually seeing it all, I am at lost. When we first arrived on the grounds everyone around me was screaming, but I think that was due to Vegeta. He walks with such confidence no fear, we're approaching a set of doors it looks like it's a side door or some sort for I only assume as we walked through an empty hallway. It's dark with minimum lighting supplied by the walls the top is filled with bars of lighting only enough to show a path, other than that it is pure darkness. 

Considering Vegeta's prestige I would guess this is normal for him. I can hear noise many people talking, laughing things being broken on the other side of the door. I am scared and we haven't even stepped in, I am scared of the unexpected , we come to a stop "I guess this festival has already started without you"

"Unlikely woman, it is just beginning" Vegeta grabs me by the arm and pulls me to him

"Listen closely and listen well. This is a festival in my honour of my achievements of my success. You are my mate but here no one will see you as such. You are my slave, my concubine, my property, My own. "

"No! I refu-" he kisses me that heart pounding knee shaking kind _damn him_ I curse silently " just behave and you will have whatever you wish"

"What does that even mean? Rewarding me for my behaviour I'm not a fucking animal!! You can't just boss me around" he laughs and rests his forehead against mine.

" I know, but I'm trying" he smirks "woman just behaviour for tonight" wrapping his arms around me " I want to show you my world, I have already experienced yours. You might even like it better than Chikyuu" he whispers softly into my ear caressing my back

"I don't ever see that happening" I reply " then perhaps you need a new perspective" then he pushes open the doors with ease and I see several thousands of people all staring at… us

I look upon Vegeta to see a victorious smirk and he shows acknowledgement to his people by raising his hand. Then suddenly everyone is in an uproar I hear random shouts of " King Vegeta!, Our Mighty King!, All hail Vegeta!, May Vegetasei Live Forever!"

Drinks being spilled everywhere, people fighting just to see him, calling out his name. As I look around I am astonished at this room. First it is huge!, probably the biggest room I have ever seen or been in, it feels like it could hold a million people. Everything from the floor to the windows is lush, just absolutely lush.

Vegeta guides me towards our destination. The closest I can relate to this feeling would be like a celebrity. Not that I was one back home but getting all this attention seems like so. There is even a red carpet. As we walk I take glance at everyone, many different faces, different creatures, different species. Some scary, some exotic, some beautiful, some ugly, all sorts. I am overwhelmed by the amount of people I cannot hear Vegeta speak to me

"Did you hear my woman?!" I turn to him " what did you say ?" as we reach the thrown he sits down and pulls me onto his lap " I said, what do you think? This is only a small taste of true luxury". I turn away from his comment and try to focus on something more entertaining, something… as I look into the crowd I can't help but frown _not one human.. _Suddenly I see a couple catching my glance the reason for this is because they are fighting, not like the rest of the room is in a playful manner. But actually fighting, as if she is trying to escape. I lean in closer trying to get a better perspective, all I can see is a sayian and a woman it seems with long black hair, I can only see the back of her head. Her skin tone is quite close to mine, or so it looks like from where I'm sitting by my observation of her arms and legs. If only I could hear what she is saying, now she turns her head to the side where I'll finally be able to get a lo-

My thoughts are interrupted as Vegeta grabs my chin "what has you so captivated little one?" before I can open my mouth to speak

"BULMA, BUL-"

I turn away to look into the giant crowd searching quickly for a face, for anything that might know me " I swear someone just called my name" I tell Vegeta, " don't be ridiculous" I shake my head " no Vegeta I know som-, it can't be…" Vegeta's grips tightens around me for he too sees what had caught my attention

I watch the young woman struggle after the sayian had covered her mouth.

" hey! Let go of her!" I scream, now I too am fighting. Vegeta places a strong hand over my mouth " What did I tell you woman! Shut up!, do you want to die?!" he releases only a little on my mouth enough so he can hear me " are you giving me an option now?" I respond bitterly. He narrows his eyes for he know what I want " 5 minutes, and that is it" I immediately nod my head, anytime is better than no time.

"Raditz!" Vegeta calls him, I've seen this man before, he is Son Goku's older brother. A man without feeling, more so I should say he is a real sayian.

"My King" he kneels before Vegeta dragging Chichi by a chain behind him "It seems that you're whore has something in common with my woman here" he smirks. He damn well knows what we have in common but he still has to humiliate me "Aside from warming our beds, they were once acquainted with one another on their home planet. My woman wants 5 minutes of her time, understood?"

"Yes my king" I watched as Raditz grabs Chichi and forcefully pulls her in front of him, our eyes meet I can't help but smile, tears forming in my eyes. As she stands at the bottom of the thrown steps I start to move towards her but is restrained as Vegeta holds me " You will not be leaving my sight woman, you will sit here for those 5 useless minutes with that whore" I struggle " we can't even get any privacy? You damn money! After everything that has happened to us !" I sigh, I know yelling at him wont get me want I want so briefly I whisper closely into his ear " please Vegeta…it's only a few minutes, she's all I have left…" wiping a few tears away, he grips me tightly and nods. "fine, but you owe me"

"Raditz leave your woman," I watch Raditz bow down and leave. I turn to Vegeta " thank you" he lifts his head up slightly as I look there is a small spot in the corner of the room, a few pillows, he pushes me off his lap "go before I change my mind" I open my mouth to reply with a smart ass response but I can do that later.

Turning to Chichi I scream" ahh! Omgosh! Chichi!" I hug her now and I'm fully crying, holding on I feel her hug me back. "Bulma! I can't believe it's really you!" she pulls back slightly " wow I can't believe it's you old friend" I nod softly and gently I grab her arm "come on lets go" leading her to the area Vegeta pointed out, we finally reach the corner manoeuvring around all the drunken people. Finally we sit and I want to know everything, everything that has happened between us. All the changes, all the emotions, but I know that we share much of that in common, grief, pain, suffering the never ending hurt.

Now I have someone who feels the same as me, and has the same hope and wish. For peace, to try and live on even when everything around us has died, especially our loved ones. An emotion of happiness suddenly runs through me. Because from this day on I'm going to make a promise to myself and to chichi that we'll get out of here and never once have I broken a promise.

* * *

**AHHHH TELLL MEE!! What did you guys think? Because well yea I know it's short butttttt I wanted to save the chichi and bulma conversation for the next chapter!. It's been soo long since I have put out a chapter so here it is guys. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU REVIEW! It honestly helps me and gives me an idea of how u guys feel.! And DEFINITYLY AN ENCOURAGEMENT TO KEEP ON TRUCKIN!! Haha because honestly I would just stop this fic and probably never.. ever.. finish :S !! EEKS!**

**Thank you for all the support!  
much love, much love, sammypoo **


	11. Starting Something

Hello all!!, please review tell me what you think!! Where do you think it's going to leadddd?? Into dangerous territories I hope!! Hehe ENJOY  
Oh yes, sorry for spelling mistakes, i am awful.. and wayy tired to edit.. umm so..haha...

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

**A Time Long Ago**

Chapter Eleven: Starting Something

"Tell me, how have you been Chichi?" Chichi's face softens a bit "hell Bulma, I sometimes think I can't go on and he's so awful. He marked me" Chichi shows me her mark I gasp " I know I couldn't even fight him off!!" she beings to sob " I miss them so much Bulma, gods do I miss Goku,Gohan, my dad" I lean forward and hug her again "I know Chi, me too" I pull back to look at her " It's so weird without him around. He'd always saved us from things like this."

Chichi shakes her head " Bulma he tried.. you have no idea how difficult it was to watch him and Gohan fight a losing battle.. I watched them till their bodies laid restless. I couldn't take the fact that they were gone and I ran over to them and wanted those monster to kill me too.. just so I could be with them."

When Chichi told me what happened to her family my heart just clenched so tight I placed my hand on top of my chest to try and relive some of the pain. She is right I wouldn't have any idea what it would be like to watch my family members being slaughtered in front of me. "I am so sorry chichi" my head falls in shame " I am so sorry for everything.."

"It's not your fault, none of us could of predicted Vegeta actions, but damn it I just wish… we some how could of" she places her hand on top on my shoulder "look at us Bulma, I never imagined this would be us! Stupid slaves to a selfish bastard! I want him to pay!" I didn't know what to say, yet i understood how she felt

"Chichi we'll find a way out, I can promise you this. I won't allow our friends death be for nothing. We'll survive.. we have to" trying to give hope to someone is different, especially when I have lost so much of it during these last months.

Chichi looks at me " How Bulma? I wish I could believe you I just , I can't see how we can. Everyone is so much stronger than us. You and I both know they could crush us easily." I raise my head up " then we'll die trying" She looks at me and nods her head " till the death" she states. Finally we smile, I can't even remember the last time I have seen a smile on someone's face. I take this memory and store it away.

"How have you been holding up Bulma?" guilt fills my stomach "I've been alright" what can I say to her? I'm so confused about how I feel about Vegeta now, I don't think she would understand the love/hate relationship we share. Could she? I hesitate for a moment before speaking but suddenly " Where will we go?" she asks, I think to myself what planet would help us? "Namek!" Suddenly Chichi's eyes widen " Bulma yes! Why didn't we think of it before?!" this is unbelievable! why didn't we think of this before?! "Chichi we can ask to use the dragonballs to set everything the way it was before the sayians came! And since they know Goku I'm sure they would want to help us!" I see chichi's eyes start to swell " Goku and Gohan, we can wish them back" I agree " yes them and everyone of earth"

Silence between us is only limited for I look upon her "What do you this of this place Chi?" her face suddenly changes into disgust as she turns to face me " What do you think Bulma? Do you not feel like you're in hell?" she pauses " Well of course not, you're with that bastard Vegeta, rather than someone raping you every night" I shake my head in disbelief _did she just say that ?_ This moment should be a joyous occasion even in a time of grief. My eyebrows gather in confusion " Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about, I just want.." I see her eyes fill with betrayal " Tell me Bulma, what do you want exactly? Where you deciding if you wanted to stay here or leave? Where you deciding to betray all your friends, Friends I remind you that died for us. What are you? I think by spending so much time here has made you completely sayian" she raises her chin at me " meaning completely heartless"

_How dare she!! She doesn't know anything_ " Don't even start with me Chichi you have no idea what I have been through! You have no idea how many tears I have shed for our loss!" she raises her voice " And you have no idea what it's like to lose a family and all you want to do is just die! "

_Why am I such a spoiled brat?_ From her outbreak I can see, she is not taking it very well and lost the hope of leaving even living. I bite my lip " we shouldn't be fighting in the limited time we have together" she shakes her head " no Bulma we shouldn't" her voice is soft and distant. " we have to leave Bulma, I don't know how long I will last" I snap my head towards her " make sure it's longer than 3 weeks from now" I try to brace myself for the next words " because we'll be gone, and onto Namek far from this place" a faint smile appears upon Chichi's face " it'll be a good day" I agree with her words " it will be a great day old friend"

I see a figure advancing towards us "no! not yet" I moan in frustration I turn to chichi " don't worry I'll find a way to contact you, 3 weeks from now okay" I whisper to her, she replies " 3 weeks"

"The king has demanded your presents" Raditz states clearly. As we get up from our corner I glace over to Vegeta. Without a doubt he has been watching us this entire time, I narrow my eyes "that he has" I respond, I hug chichi goodbye, but I know it is only for now. As he walks us back to the thrown I hear chichi's protest as he grabs her arm and leads her away from me

"Enjoy you're talk woman?" he remarks ever so cocky " I did Young king" he raises an eyebrow at my odd behaviour " King hm?" as I climb the few stairs that lead towards the thrown I place myself into his lap " You are a king are you not?" I continue to humour him by playing up his ego. " Of course I am, you'd be a foolish woman to believe otherwise"

I raise a suggestive finger towards my lips " Did you know, I have excellent memory?" his composure shifts as he knows I am up to something " also that you have a loud mouth" I smirk " and you'd be a foolish man to believe otherwise my great king" I wrap my arms around his neck " a very foolish man…" I lean in to his ear lightly gracing his earlobe " tell me" I release a heavy breath " your offer still stands?" I can see he is confused by my question as he wraps one hand around my wrist " and what exactly would that be?" he turns his head slightly as he is intrigued by this conversation. I trace the contour of his jaw line slowly with my finger "How you.." pressing my body against his " promised me that..." grinding against him as I lean forward our lips barely touching " you'd give me.." my tongue reaches out lightly teases his lips " anything" he smirks at my actions " interesting woman, for I fail to recall that moment" his voice is low and husky I know he wants me. _Badly_

"Really is that so? Perhaps I can trigger your memory?" I see him slowly close his eyes to my motions but I suddenly stop. He looks at me somewhat disturbed by my sudden change of action " I want to see her frequently, on a daily basis" the hinted sexual tone in my voice has now left leaving my serious and very demanding businesslike attitude to display. " The harpy? Ridiculous!" he laughs at my demand " I mean it Vegeta, I want to see her more often, infact as much as I want"

I can see his playful nature has returned " and if I do not comply with you're request? Then what woman?" he wants to bully me into changing my mind.. " I'll run" simple, easy, it's the absolute truth. His smirk almost turns into a grin " We'll see wont we?" he grabs my chin to look directly into my eyes " I'm fascinated in what exactly you have up your sleeve" i place a soft hand onto his chest " more than you could ever imagine"

* * *

I can not believe what this brute is doing! As he drags me away from Bulma not only do we not return to our seats but leave, Leave! He brings me all the way here for a total of what ? 30mins and now we're leaving??

"where the hell are you taking me" he doesn't respond " tell me!" I yell, yet still nothing. Usually he would be barking orders at me or threatening me in some sick way. But for some reason his silence is scarier to me than his daily threats.

His grip on me is so tight, and the pace he's walking at feels like it's accelerating in each passing moment as we walk down the hallways of the palace. Suddenly in my chest I feel something, something I'm not sure of what to make of it for it is not my own emotions. It's panic and grief, but more prevalent is frustration. As I look up at him, his face is solid I cannot make out any sort of feeling or reaction.

"why are you mad at me?" he stops in his tracks and pulls me to him " What did she speak with you about?" I blink as I am flustered by his unusual appearance " what does it matter to you" i respond back but he grips my shoulders " you are not angry with me?"

"I don't understand wha-?" he provokes again the question and waits for my response " if you mean if I am angry in what you've turn my life into, then yes. Not only am I angry but I hate you and every inch of you." I see he is not fazed but my answer but continues " after speaking with the king's companion, you…. Feel the same for me as you did prior to your conversation with her?"

I'm shocked for his sudden interests in my feelings. "of course I do. My anger and hate is still prevalent! Or must I make it more clear by spitting in your face?" he leans back a little, grinning at my answer.

"no, this should do earthling" wrapping his two arms around me " lets go home" I don't know why I protest but I do " we just got here" he shrugs " no matter we saw the king and his woman. Besides you're not having fun anyways" I'm silent " but don't worry I'll change that" I start to struggle I don't even want to talk anymore, all I know is that it will cause me more heartache than that is already present.

As we touch down onto the ground I can't help my wandering thoughts that easily lead to my family and friends. I just think of my father . I never got to see him _is he even alive? Is he okay, is he a slave? _I can only pray that he is in heaven yet I am selfish to think he is still alive , to know I still have someone who loves me unconditionally. I can not wait to leave this hell, get the dragonballs and wish everything back to the way it was before. Hold my little gohan in my arms, that fresh smell of goku when he walks in after fishing. My father's huge bear hug and light chuckle….

I'm tried of crying, I wont do it anymore, everytime I think of them I always do. My fist clenches up _just stop it chichi, no more tears, be strong only 3 more weeks _. I can not escape my thoughts that Bulma and I had. I need this to happen.

"are you not coming earthling?" he lends a hand out towards me but I refuse to move, slowly I answer " no I am not" he's intrigued "planning to sleep out here then?"

"there is no better place" I would sleep anywhere that was away from him. Even outside I'm willing to take that chance. " so be it woman I am tried" he walks in without me. all this man has been tonight is strange! What does this mean? I grab my neck it starts to throb _ugh why is it hurting? _As I walk into the entrance quickly I'm searching for anything that will mend this pain.

"There is nothing in here to cure that pain woman" my jaw tightens, how did that bastard know?  
"what is happening to me?" walking towards me gently he grabs my shoulder and starts slow circular motions with his thumbs that are pressed so lightly against my skin. Oddly enough I am more than comfortable with this. " we haven't completed the bond" I'm disgusting by this conversation the only man who holds me heart is dead, but hopefully not for long…

I try to move out of his grasp, he holds me steady, very close to him. It's like I can literally feel the heat radiating off his body. " I don't care about you're stupid bond, I don't care about you!" looking down at me he replies " then suffer at your own risk, if you wish for me to relieve you of this pain then come to me woman, other wise do not ask for anything you do not deserve" turning away from me I mutter _asshole._

_I need to get off this planet, sooner the better_ I pray that Bulma can work fast, so we can be reunited with our loved ones

_Fuck_

The pain in my neck is so painful, I don't care what that monkey says I rather endure this pain than become a part of him. I am a strong woman. I will not give into a monster.

I just can't…slowly I use the back of my hand to wipe away my tears _I was crying? _

Closing my eyes I try to think back of home, green grass, warm sun. think, just keep thinking.

At the same time I wonder what Bulma is up to, will I see her soon again? I have no idea how we're going to escape, a small smirk tugs at my lips _she'll think of something _in order for this to work I have to have faith, belief, in the only person left that I know of.

_Come on bulma you can do it._

* * *

Yea OKAY! Long time no see you guys eh? Haha sorry but please!

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, **

I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! In order to continue this!! feedback pleasee and thank you!


	12. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

**First: I wanna thank EVERYONE who is reading and commenting, did I mention I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! Hehe **

**Second: I am writing a new story called Finding Home, please please read that aswell I wanna see what you guys think, it's on those 3 years with vegeta and bulma, it's a bit more fun and not so serious and I hope you guys like it !!**

**Third: please read "Finding Home" !! 3 and review I wanna hear ur thoughts! **

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

**A Time Long Ago**

Chapter Twelve: Gone

I can do this, I can do this! I have to. Those space pods are too small for Chichi and I too fit into them. We could either take separate pods but that means I would have to program two sets compared to one. What if Chichi's pod leaves and mine doesn't ? well I suppose it's better to have one of us gone then.. none. _ I don't want to take that chance. _I have to build something without anyone else knowing, is that even possible with Vegeta watching my every move. I was so close last time…

This time, it has to be flawless. _Damn it how can I do anything! _My thoughts are interrupted as Vegeta calls my attention, I turn to be confronted with a very irritated sayian. "What?" it isn't the response he is looking for when I see his face transform "Watch it" he threatens me with his tone though I am wondering why he's just standing there. Raising my eyebrow I'm thinking off all types of scenarios that could be occurring through his thick head.

"Do you think that I am that stupid woman?" he approaches with a catlike stealth, slowly he circles me watching me carefully for my next move. Gracing my lips appears a glorious smile "What do you want Vegeta?" it's almost sad yet incredibly fulfilling to actually realize you know someone so well that their tricks no longer work.

Stopping at halt in front of me "You wish to leave?" I find it odd that he phrases it as a question. But now I become nervous for I can see as well as I know him, he knows me just as equally. My silence gives him an answer "That stupid harpy has put ridiculous thoughts into your head?" I don't reply as he continues "Do you think that you'll actually survive a day in space? You wouldn't know the first thing to do other than call me to save your pathetic ass"

Shaking my head at his useless words "You obviously don't know shit, Did you forget?" chuckling lighting " I built that damn gravity machine that same machine that helped you become who you are. Yet I regret inventing it in the first place to see the monster it has created" Vegeta is a push over, he wants to degrade me and he is well aware that I wont allow it. " And to save my ass? If I remember correctly I did save your ass when you almost killed yourself, did you forget that too?" crossing my arms "I shouldn't be surprised for you were almost in a coma slipping in and out of reality. I watched you sleep, tossing and turning muttering your subconscious out loud. But my goodness was I stupid, I'll give you that. Yet it only applies when it comes to you"

"I was so stupid to actually wait by your bed side, so stupid to worry if you'll get better and especially stupid to think you would need me" sighing briefly I raise my eyes to look at him " I do wish to leave, in fact I wish so much that I dare not wish anymore. My reality is now Vegeta, I'll do whatever it takes to get out of your grasp. Because the only thing you have holding me back now is your guards" Turning my back to him "before it used to be your love" I state a truth while whipping my eyes dry " Oh but wait, you don't believe in love, you think it's stupid" balling my fist up in anger as it fills my body

" You can't even admit that your sorry can you? Look at me! I'm a mess all because of you!" I can't even stand to look at his face, storming off I don't even bother to shut the door behind me.

Finding a place of peace I run my fingers through my hair _I need to get out _as I cool off I make my way around the castle no one dares to stop me for they know who I belong to. As I pass several doors one catches my attention. Amounts of noise are radiating behind the closed entrance. There are two men guarding "stop girl"

This is the first time I'll try and use my leverage "Boys I suggest you step aside before your beloved king finds out how naughty you've been" crossing my arms and smirking at them. My eyes shift briefly to see a key pad that they are guarding before I stare back for their response "Not even **you** the king's concubine can enter such a prestigious area"

Nodding my head slightly " we'll see about that" turning away I am now determined to get in, whatever it is, Vegeta has high regard for me to not view whatever is in there. I continue to walk around and see something I have never glanced at before.

I open the clear doors to step into a place of elegance, peace it's so familiar to me I can even place a name to it "a garden" some of the plants I have seen, others I have not. Placing a gentle hand under one of the petals of a blue coloured flower that resembles close to a puakenikeni back on earth.

"You never come here" turning my attention to the distant voice I do not bother to turn my head for I know who it is. The only man that would come looking for me "And apparently you do" smelling other flowers I ignore his presents _why wont he just go away _he walks over to me before he can even make another move " don't touch me" I state freely but stern. "I want to see Chichi today"

I can sense his frustration with my attitude "I never ask much you know, and there is only one thing you can grant me that may I add is within your power. And yet here we are shooting the shit because you refuse to make me a little bit happy. Selfish man"

He tugs at my arm forcefully but not before I slap him across his face. I hate the fact that my hand is probably hurting more than his face. "fuck" I mutter under my breath as I cradle my hand while taking a step back.

For I moment I think he is shocked at my reaction to him, no longer do I welcome his touch or his physical body for I dare not look at him. "Get chichi here and all will be fine"

"Demanding orders now? And what exact position are you in power to?" snapping back at him "just shut up! For kami's sake Vegeta give me this one god damn thing. I don't want to play stupid mind games anymore can't you sense me? Tell me can you!?" I scream back in his face making direct eye contact with him. I want to see something that tells me I can still inflict some emotion within him.

"yes" he states

"Then feel me breaking down, feel me to the point of where I can't even stand you anymore. I'm sick and tired of your games. That's all you ever did since I arrived was go on how you can give me everything. Now it's time you give me what I want. I want my friend, I want to go home, I want my husband back damn it."

He folds his arms across his chest while I see a twisted smile upon those lips " Yes woman is it about time. I'll grant you that but what do I get in return?"

Gritting my teeth "Sex is that what you want? For fuck sakes that's all I am to you isn't it? a body, someone to fuck on those lonely nights you obviously spend. I may be a concubine to everyone here but you know better"

Shaking his head at my actions " you don't listen very well woman, You finally come to see my ways and what did I tell you? I wanted you by my side through all this bullshit. You're a fucking part of me now you think I mark just any bitch? You're mine in every way possible in this life, the next the one after that. For all eternity." Stepping closer to me "promise to never leave, no matter how shitty it gets no matter how ridiculous. Never leave"

My hand rests on his cheek " I promise" a smile creeps " now go get chichi I can't stand not seeing her" I giggle he snorts at my request " just because you're my woman doesn't mean you can boss me around I am the fucking king" my smile deeps " Don't you listen to yourself? I'm your woman which gives me the right too" grabbing his hand while leading him to the exit of the garden " tell chichi to come here I want to show her this amazing garden! Now hurry go!" he gives me probably the deadliest look I have ever seen but when I glance into his eyes I can't help but notice the satisfaction and contentment he feels. As he walks off my façade drops I'll say what he wants to hear, do what he likes until the time will come when chichi and I will leave. I stare off thinking about his words to me how he thinks they persuaded me to stay but he never really thought of how I was truly effected by all of this for the question that lingers the most in my mind _how can I be a part of you if I can't even have your child…_

I turn away from the entrance making my way past all the plants, past all the beauty till I'm at the edge of the garden. It's so much more real here some of the plants are dying, they have lost their colour, withering away. I feel this is where I should be, not meaning with dead plants but somewhere that isn't made to be perfect and beauty comes from its natural surroundings.

As I wait for chichi I wonder how she could be feeling. Goku was probably one of the best men that I have ever known and he died trying to protecting us. How many times is this going to run through my head. I think it's the fact that reality has set in. We can not wish him back.. not yet anyways. As I raise my chest _we'll get you back Goku. all of you guys_

I drown myself in thought that I fail to notice the entrance doors slide open my name draws me attention to the person "Bulma!" Turning to place a face to the voice we embrace eachother "Chichi!" I notice how shes slightly shocked " I don't know what you did to get me here but my gosh am I thankful"

Guilt fills me "bad?" nodding her head I rather not exploit her pain. "Come on Chichi I wanna show you something" We walk out of the garden and make our way through the hallways "Wow that garden was gorgeous Bulma I swear I saw so-"

I raise my finger to my lips to indicate silence she looks at me oddly "shhh" I slightly turn my head around the corner to see the 2 guards "we're going to need a distraction" Chichi is completely unaware of what is about to happen and she displays her frustration " Bulma what are you planning on doing?" she whispers to me, my evil vicious smile returns " what we're going to do chichi" her eyes widen "and what exactly is that Bulma?"

I look back at the guards then to chichi " There is something behind those doors that Vegeta refuses to let me see. It has to be something big and I have to know what it is" Chichi looks at me in disbelief " Are you serious? This is what you wanted to show me? You don't even have a clue what it is and if we get caught then what huh bulma? Did you think about that. Besides what if it's weapons or something in there you think that is going to help us"

"We wont know till we find out will we chichi? It'll take seconds to get in there anyways all we need to do is get those guards out of the way" pondering for a moment my shoulders drop in defeat who am I kidding we need a miracle "damn it, Oh wait! I know!" grabbing Chichi we run down the hallways I hear chichi " where are we going!" stopping in front of a different set of doors "the lab, Vegeta has granted me all access to it" as I walk in I see several other scientist working I ignore them and go to my station it's a closed off area placing my hand on the key pad at it measures out my figure.

**Access Granted**

Stepping inside I come to realize how much time I have spent in here. Papers everywhere, bits and pieces of machinery displayed truly creates a mess. "Bulma….." Chichi asks she's suspicious of course. "A distraction" I reply, slowly I pull out a small object from behind the desk. It is no bigger than a tennis ball but the right amount to buy us some time.

Looking up at chichi "It's small I know, but it's perfect. See what this little thing does is creates a magnetic pull towards It's power source. And this place is highly updated on their technology. When I turn it on it will only take 10 seconds to activate and will generate enough power to stall the castle. Thus meaning doors wont open, nothing will work. Though Sayians can use their ki, hopefully with this distraction it'll give us just enough time to…"

"escape? Bulma behind those doors you're not even sure if there is a space ship for all we know it could be full of empty boxes" shaking her head in disapproval at my place " True but like I said we wont know unless we try" standing up straight with the little bomb held so lovingly " and who knows, maybe I'll be right" silence passes through us only for a moment as chichi takes a heavy sigh " So are we doing this or what?" I can't help but let a smile pass through my lips " hells yeah!" giving me a stiff nod " lets go". Passing the lab doors something comes over me

"_Get out Vegeta!" he approaches me as I turn away frustrated and proceed back to the gravity machine that is and would be done if only he'd leave me alone! "Do you want this done or what?" he stalls beside me and leans against the machine as he is looking down upon me "Of course now hurry up wench" I growl at his taunting words "Listen buddy if you keep comin' in here and bugging me, this wont get done and I'm stick and tired of you always waking me up to get it done so basically what I am saying in the nicest way I can, fuck off" _

_Grabbing the wrench I turn a couple bolts to have the circuit board set in place then " why are you so slow?" I am utterly confused by that statement " for a woman who claims her genius you are quite slow" clenching my teeth I ignore his irritating voice and press on " not meaning in your ability but your intelligence, shouldn't you inform others about your incapability to acquire knowledge?" turning my head slightly to stare at him "you think I am slow witted don't you?" __**why did I even invite him to stay here anyways! I must be completely crazy!! **_

_Standing up to face him " Oh really well if I am slow witted then you would be mindless! You can't even comprehend what ' go away' even means! So if I were you I'd shut your giant yap! Can your little monkey brain understand that or should I talk sl..ow….er Ve…ge…ta…?" _

"_You're a stupid whore" he growls at my teasing, raising an eye brow " wow my feelings " I state sarcastically placing a hand over my chest " my heart it is… breaking" in my most dramatic effect I can perform I lean into him and in my most pathetic voice " please vegeta stop" placing the back of my hand over my forehead_

_And now before me is an irritated Vegeta __**my favourite type of Vegeta **__"now if you're done, get out of my lab and don't let the door hit you on the way out" _

"bulma is something wrong?" chichi asks me due to my motionless body. I stumble for words "no chichi, nothing at all" walking down the hallways we reach an isolated area that is out of the way of our destination. "the last thing we need is sayians running in the same direction as us" pressing the code in the doors slide open to expose thousands of uniforms I figure this is the best since no one will suspect this room, pulling a tab of the trinket I toss it into the room and chichi and I take off. We start running as fast as we can before the lights go out as we reach the corner we pause

darkness

sounds of scrambling feet, yelling then I notice silence where we are. Holding chichi's arm I try to feel my away to the doors as the wall helps as a guide. I feel the keypad quickly I press in the code, slowly feeling out the digits and relying heavily on my memory. it denies us access "fuck!" quickly getting frustrated I pull off the plate of the key pad and wait " what are doing?!" chichi whispers " we are going to have to wait till the back up power kicks in" Suddenly minimal lighting has emerged and I rearrange the wires as I hear a buzz that grants us access. Chichi and I try to rip the steel doors open enough for us to slip by. As soon as our eyes set upon the only thing that has been keeping us alive the last few months we both smile at each other

A ship

Finding the closest one I come to see that lady luck is smiling upon us as the gate door is wide open. I work my magic as we finally enter and I start running my fingers over the control panel as soon as the ship's gate started to close I knew we had this.

"quickly! Strap yourself in!!" I yell over the roaring engines. As fast as possible I clip in the belt and we brace ourselves for the take off. Thrusting us into space I notice out the window no longer can I see the castle, the buildings that surround it, the pieces of planet that make up it's very existence as they become smaller and smaller. And soon blackness is all I can view.

Relaxing my body into the seat, I finally feel the ship take it's course that I had programmed. It's smooth. It's peaceful. It's ..

Covering my face I break down, trying to wipe away my tears _we did it, we finally did it, we escaped _I'm in almost disbelief that chichi and I are sitting here in a space ship away from Planet Vegeta. disbelief

"Bulma, tell me that it is real" turning my head to look at my friend I find myself speechless "please tell me it is all over" chichi begs for reassurance then I too see tears in her eyes, smiling weakly " it's real chichi" my smile increases to a true grin as I state the words we both desperately need to hear

"we're gone"

**YEA WOW SOOO!! Took forever to post and umm.. chichi and bulma FINALLY ESCAPED! Frig took long enough right? Haha. Please review!!**


	13. Namek

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

**A Time Long Ago**

Chapter Thirteen: Namek

We have been flying for about 5 hours and our hunger was getting the best of us. "Hey Bulma i'm going to go look for some food around here. I don't know about you but I am starving" Just then my stomach growled "yea me too! both of the women laughed as Chichi left the control room.

Checking over the correlations I sit back in my chair and began to wonder how far we'll get before Vegeta finds us. There was a part of me that hoped he never did and another part that I somewhat wanted to see him again. Sighing briefly _you stupid idiot, why didn't you just stay on earth? _i thought back to the days on earth, all those fights and arguments. But then i remembered all those good times when we would share in each others embrace. I guess I have to come to terms that I would always love Vegeta but he would always be the one that lingered in my mind. Even if I moved on somehow I knew he'd be there somewhere.

"Bulma there is nothing on here! Everything is empty!" turning to chichi tossing my head back into the chair " wow just great. Well at least we have enough fuel to get to namek. It'll only be one more hour is says but even then that's still long" chuckling lightling " hey chichi, if we can escape from Vegeta then we can survive one more hour"

Smiling back she takes a seat and stares out into the black space. Closing my eyes _it won't be long, _"did you ever think this was possible?" I question chichi as she seems content for the first time since our nightmare has started she responses "no…"

I'm taken back by her answer yet at the same time I can relate. There are times when you hope that fate would not be so cruel and give a little. And then there are other times when you come to terms of what the reality of your life is. Once you add up the real possibilities of escaping you come to the conclusion there is no hope.

"Bulma I think I'm going to take a nap or something, I'm dead tired" as I look at chichi I can see the restlessness she had suffered. "there is a bed downstairs" nodding briefly she maneuvers her way to her destination. Seeing chichi walk off I take note that I too am tired but I know my responsibly. We have to make it namek even if it kills me, we'll make it.

* * *

My feet literally drag against the metal floor. My eyes are beginning to shut, as soon as I spot the bed I'm already asleep before my head hits the pillow.

_I trace his face with my hands, he can't be real, he can't be here _

"_goku?"_

_He sweetly smiles at me with his boyish charms. Even though years have passed since we were teenagers he is still able to make me blush like the first day I saw him. He takes my hands while gently pressing his cheek against mine. My eyes begin to water for how I miss his touch, his embrace_

"_chichi"_

_Closing my eyes I savor the sound of his voice. Taking a deep breath I enjoy his company_

" I'm sorry" he states as I pull back slightly I look into his black soft eyes "Goku what are you talking about?" I question my husband for I can see the sorrow that lays beneath his aching emotions " I couldn't protect you and gohan, I tried my best and sti-" I silence him with my lips.

_Shaking my head " Goku I know you did all you could, i… just wished it was enough. Gods I hate being away from you and gohan…" I soothe him by placing my hand against his cheek rubbing it lovingly. _

_I'm full of emotion as my tears drip down, I begin to ask about my son "How is gohan?" _

_Wrapping his arms around me " gohan is fine, he misses you" I start to sob my poor gohan. "it's not fair" I whisper as I rest my head on his chest " I know chichi,I know. Don't worry I'll see you soon.." _

_Looking up I see goku's sweet face transform into his brothers. My eyes widen and I start to scream and thrash in his hold "Get away you monster!" the now transformed Radtiz peers down at me smirking viciously " I don't think so mate" he states. _

_No matter how much I struggle and yell. He will not release me, I wish I was stronger, I wish I was faster, I wish so many things…_

_Pulling me closer to him I feel his arms tighten to keep me in place he leans in forward softly speaking his statement._

"_struggling is futile…"_

_Futile…_

_Futile…_

CHICHI!

I feel my body begin to stir "Chichi!" my name is being called as I snap out of my dreamlike phase and see two bright blue eyes

"bulma?" I say tiredly " what is it?" concern surfaces as I fear _they _had found us. When I see Bulma smile lightly I realize my conclusion is wrong

"We are almost at namek, we have to strap ourselves in otherwise we'll be flying face first into these walls " rising from the bed I follow Bulma out into the main control room and take my seat.

Strapping ourselves in I can see it. it's beautiful, it's our hope. It's namek.

"Wow it's gorgeous, I've never seen anything like this before. I'm very jealous you got to go to namek last time. Did it look the same?" Bulma's eyes still set on our goal " yes, but it seems more greener to me" chuckling lightly at her comment I suddenly hear the ships computer

"Will be landing in 5 minutes"

Settling back into the seat I brace myself for a rough landing. I only suspect this as I see bulma do the same. As we reach closer and closer I can feel the air has changed slightly. The ship begins to shake viciously " What's going on bulma!" I scream over the ruckus of the ship's complications.

"This new nameks gravity must be different from old namek. It's resisting our landing"

Looking back through the window I see us coming in hard and fast "Hang on Chichi!" bulma yells, I close my eyes and brace myself for a vicious fall. I feel the ship start to rumble as I can hear the ship crushing many objects that are exposed to our destruction.

Finally we come to a halt taking a deep breath " Bulma?" I question as I open my eyes to see this gorgeous scenery. Everything is a beautiful green, a sense of peace fills me just from the environment Unbuckling myself I step closer to the glass window " Oh my gosh..bulma you've got to come and see this"

Hearing a very uncomfortable grunt from Bulma " yea give me a minute" as I hear an unbuckling sound. Her footsteps travel as she stands beside me " This is it Chichi" Bulma whispers " I know this place is pretty and all but we have no time to waste" nodding my head I follow bulma off the ramp of the ship and we set our ways to find someone who can help us

_**Far across the planet**_

"They made it, I can feel them"

"Are you sure?" Moori spoke who was known as one of the elder namekian on the planet

" yes, I must find them quickly" and with that, he was gone.

* * *

**THEY FINALLY MADE IT TO NAMEK! Woah took long enough bahaha for their escape anyways! But the question is, who is looking for them? And do bulma and chichi know who this person is?? Dun dun dun! please review! thank you so much!**


	14. Luck

**I AM BACK! Long time I know guys I am SO SORRY! But here it is!! PLEASE REVIEW!**** I wont lie ****reading your guys old reviews encouraged me to write this chapter****!!  
It's all because of you guys! So I dedicate this chap for you my fellow readers!! ALL FOR YOU! ! please review loves! Heart heart **

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

**A Time Long Ago**

Chapter Fourteen: Luck

My lungs are so heavy, they feel like I haven't taken a full breath in years. Chichi and I have been walking for the longest time. No water no food, only hope. How large is this new Namek anyways!?

"Fuck" I curse _at this rate we won't find anyone for days and by then we might be dead!! _Chichi grabs my arm "Bulma we'll find someone, don't worry we made it too far to go back" nodding we continue walking in silence, talking takes up energy and right now neither chichi or I have that.

The sun is so hot and completely draining us of anything that our body could use. Right now my mind is set on placing one foot in front of the other, and this task alone is treacherous.

I can only wonder how chichi is holding up, she was always stronger than me physically and from what she's told me I can't even imagine myself in her shoes. She probably has so much hatred running through her veins. But she doesn't show it, maybe it's her maternal side that's taking it's course because in our state of crisis she keeps calm which in turn makes me calm. It must have been something she learned while raising Gohan or even dealing with Goku and his crazy ways.

All I know is that she hasn't ripped my head off, but when I think back on the old memories when she used to do that to her family, they were peaceful times.. it sounds like I am crazy for that logic but it makes perfect sense to me.

When we were on earth the most worries we had were things that I see insignificant now, money, property, .. At our gatherings chichi would scream and shout and indeed all of us would shared the mutual scare we had of chichi but reflecting on it now.. that's all we had to worry about. Well for chichi she was mad at goku for being late or eating like a slob. That's maybe a few of goku's flaws but in truth she was comfortable enough with her life to pick on little things like that.

Now. In our state she hasn't complained or bitched at me for doing any of that, but then again why would she? And why would I ? I just can't imagine myself yelling at chichi. For what we have been through we truly come to see and value life, value what it is like to have life and be blessed with people who we love to be in it. Honestly it is a blessing that chichi and I found each other, and for us to be well. As well as we could be considering our condition.

"Bulma?" chichi's voice pulls me out of my in depth thought analysis turning my head to her " yea chi?" while still walking towards our unknown destination.

"do you think king Yemma will allow us in Heaven?" snapping my head back at her question that clearly shocks me "What are you talking about chichi?" stopping in my tracks to address her, she soon stops as well " it was just a question Bulma, I mean Goku and Gohan are probably up there I just want to be with them that's all"

Something rises in my chest, it's painful and it hurts, it's my heart. Just thinking of the fact that Chichi would die and leave me alone. It kills.

"it's not like I'm going to go off and kill myself bulma. I was just wondering, please don't think I would ever do that to you" she has to explain herself to me for my face probably looked like a ghost.

Turning away from her I couldn't bare to envision Chichi dead and lifeless because it was all I could see when I looked at her " you don't think we'll make it do you?" I ask the question in almost a whisper but it's been plaguing my mind ever since we stepped onto the ship.

I hear her footsteps shift as silence passes through us. It's awkward because the silence is an answer in it's self.

"you can go chichi" my voice is soft, as soft as I can make it with my dry throat " I don't want to hold you back from whatever you have planned just please don't kill yourself" my eyes start to water and I cant help but brush them away immediately

"Bulma is that what you think? Truly is it?! I told you it was just a question and as I can see now it was clearly stupid for how we're discussing it now! I'm not going to kill myself so I can be with Goku and Gohan okay!"

Turning back to face her I challenge her outburst "because if you killed yourself out of selfish motives you'll go to hell,"

Chichi's jaw drops at my accusation shaking her head at me "don't bulma, don't" she starts to walk off as I call back to her " It's true isn't it?!" while trying to catch up to her movements. Grabbing her shoulder to twist it around to face me " Just tell me Chichi is that what you believe!"

"Yes!" shouting at me "Yes bulma! Because I don't know what else to think, look where we are!" she steps away from me and tosses her hands in the air as she looks around " Do you see anyone around here? Do you?! We're in the middle of no where and everything looks the same I can't even tell if we're walking in circles or not" placing one hand over her face to rub it from the tiredness. Taking a big sigh she looks back at me "what do you believe Bulma?"

Her eyes are burning intensely at me, wanting to know if I feel the same and if I do we'll share the unavailable doom of death that we both face, But if my feelings are otherwise, do we part ways? Does she fear that we'll both be alone and isolated like before, before either of us knew we even existed on Vejiitasei?

"I believe that we'll make it, isn't that what we both believed in? remember that night we first saw each other and we talked. It's all we hoped for how else can I think otherwise? And how can you act otherwise based on that. I thought we were in this together that's all and when you asked that question I flipped out thinking that you would want to leave me too like everyone else"

Chichi snorts at my logic "you make it sound as if they had a choice. If they did then I would hate myself to believe goku and gohan choose to leave me. Though their deaths are evidence to me that it was not a choice they willingly took themselves."

I can tell by this outburst by myself and chichi the elements have a hold on us. She's right though, where we landed was not anywhere close to any establishments that show signs of civilization. A lot of it is just clear land and some several figures that resembles trees on earth. Not a single life form around to suggest we are close to anything. I hate to admit it out loud but I have been wondering ' we are we? How much further?' closing my eyes I try and push down the hate that I have. The hate for myself. I got us into this situation so in reason it is my fault.

Hearing the whistle of the wind blow past us I feel bits of grain hitting against my face it's rough. As the wind picks up it starts to increase so much that I start to shield my face " what the hell is this?" I hear chichi as I peek through my hands I see she is covering herself as well "we better get some shelter" I yell over the competing wind.

Grabbing her with one of my hands I spot a near by cave, that was probably one of the only lucky things that have happened to us. So far our luck hasn't been as well as I hoped. The incidents are so rare I could count how many times on my fingers we have been spared from dreadful events. Running to the cave we quickly duck inside the shallow hole.

Shaking the grains out of our hair and clothes we look outside and see a storm brewing "it looks like a sandstorm of some sort. This is not good, just now the wind has picked up incredible speed and we can't even tell where it is travelling to" a worry expression spreads across my face

"what if it hits the ship?" chichi asks while her eyes still focused on the storm in front of us

Shit! What luck we have seriously. If our ship is totaled it'll be impossible to return to earth but as long as we find the dragonballs we can wish it all back. "don't worry chi, we'll wish everything back to normal getting home wont be hard and when we finally find someone I'm sure they will help us. The Nameks are peaceful people and plus your married to Goku not to mention gohan that's already good graces with them" smirking towards her I see a small smile pull at her lips at the reference to her family

"thanks bulma" this is the first time I really see chichi not as just a crazy mother and wife but a woman. A real woman who has unconditional love for her family. Put aside all the turmoil and grief. Deep inside she is a woman who loves a man and her son.

Chichi and I both decide it's best to wait until the storm passes to proceed on to look for anyone. Sitting against the wall of the cave I rest my head back and close my eyes _wow I am incredibly tired _" you can sleep bulma I'll wake you when it's over" chichi smiles towards me she must know that I am going on no sleep with running the ship and all. Listening to chichi I soon fall into unconsciousness and it's never been so sweet.

* * *

As I sat and watched Bulma I thought of how much sleep she has been missing, and I feel guilty for resting when I should be pulling my weight and helping her, though I don't know anything about mechanical things. I'm definitely glad to have bulma through this. I don't even think I could survive heck I wouldn't even know what button to press if I got onto a ship let alone set a coordinate it to namek.

Thinking back on our fight I draw on conclusions for my question. I asked it because I honestly wanted to know if we would make it into heaven but the subconscious part was to know if we did die. Meaning not from taking our own lives but if something should happen dende forbid. It seems like it was forever ago the passing of goku and gohan happened but I cant let it go and I don't think I ever will.

"_please…." She prayed hoping to hear a heart beat. She placed her ear on her son's chest hoping that a miracle would happen. Her only son, had no heartbeat no movement. And her dear husband beaten to death blood everywhere. Why was she left ? the heartache increased with each passing moment._

Shutting my eyes tight I couldn't ignore the aching in my chest. Crying into my hands I tried to cover my sobs so I would not wake bulma. Looking up I see she was still sound asleep. Drying my eyes finally what it seemed like hours of crying. I glanced outside it's still windy and I could barely see any of the trees. It was like a wall of sand blowing wildly, the hiss of the wind roared viciously and echoed in the cave. It was so dark with the storm occurring it blocked out any sort of light leaving only a few rays to flicker with the passing winds.

Trying not to think I heard my stomach growl, frustrated I tried to think of other things. It has been days since bulma and I have had any sort of food. Our determination was pulling us through without a doubt. Pulling my knees towards my chest I laid my head against them while cover my arms around my legs. I was tired from all the walking but I wasn't tired enough to sleep and what was there to do than think.

Sometimes I imagine differently that scenario of my family encountering the sayians before their untimely death. What if goku had been able to fight them off? What if we had left before they arrived at our house? What if we were somewhere else? I curse myself for not taking the chances that I had. Earlier than day goku wanted us to go on a picnic near the riverside and I had told him that Gohan had to study. No matter how many times I run it through my head I always think that we never stood a chance.

Why couldn't that boy from the future have told us that! He saw the androids surely he must have seen this too! Unless it didn't happen in his timeline, after all goku died in his world. But not in ours, I couldn't allow it especially now with this antidote he gave us but did it matter anymore? it makes me think what if he was evil? tricking goku into believing he was 'good' but knowing goku.. he always saw the good in people and especially with the way he was talking about him just assured me this boy from the future was someone to trust and someone who will be close to us.

"_Goku! This boy could be tricking us for all you know, Seriously he comes out of no where claiming he is from another time and that he wants us to be prepared for these androids. It's madness!"_

_Goku sat there his eyes focused on my words yet he displays this peaceful manner. I never figured out how goku could mask his emotions so well but I think it must be do to the warrior in him. " chichi, I can see how you may think that but everyone else had met him and think that he is nice especially bulma. Plus I don't think he could of given this antidote to me if he-"_

_Throwing my hands up in the air "Goku it could be poison! To kill you, who says we are to believe that you are even dead in his timeline he could be lying to kill you now so you don't even exist at all!" sometimes noting how naïve goku is worries me. I wont deny that I fell in love with his pure heart and good ways but sometimes he needs to understand not everyone is good!_

"_Chi pleas-" cutting him off again " I don't understand how you can meet this boy and trust him instantly and gohan told me he can be that super sayian thing you can do. What if he is like Vegeta and his people when they first arrived, remember that?! They tried to kill you!! Goku sometimes I do-" _

_Goku suddenly appears in front of me and places both his hands on my cheeks this stales all my movements he laughs ironically at my words " he is like vegeta but not how you think chichi" raising an eyebrow at his random words " I know it sounds all weird with this boy from the future but i.. I trust him. I just sense his pure intentions he really does want to help us. I can't explain it right now but in time you'll see, please just trust me" he says this in a soft gentle voice. Ugh how can I ignore him like this, I never could and I cant start now. I hate how he just melts my heart instantly shaking my head while his hands remain on my face i grab his wrists with my hands sighing briefly _

"_okay goku, I trust you."_

Dende, how long ago was that? I cant even remember the last touch Goku and i shared. Or the last hug I gave to my gohan. It seems that's all I ever think about now 'the last time'

I just want to see them again

The wind starts to die down a little bit and the howling decreases as light slowly descends within the cave. The storm is still current but it is a good sign that this storm isn't going to be a forever type thing.

I see bulma still resting. It's been a while I would suggest 2 , 3 hours? Being in here. I'm torn between waking her up and letting her sleep for I don't know what lays ahead of us. How much energy we'll require. I decided I'll wake her up when I can actually see the sun, stretching out my arms and legs I yawn quietly moving my neck as it started to get sore while resting it on my knees. Rubbing my face trying to wake myself up I take note in the storm

It's different

I know this because something is moving in the distance. My heart starts to race as panic creeps up in the pit of my stomach, I want to scream because the outline of the figure is vaguely familiar to me. All my fears and insecurities surface when the figure approaches closer as it does I note it is not alone, other follows…

_No! it cant be! No not now! _My eyes start to water _we were so close. _Silent tears start to flow down my face as I can see the form taking shape gradually. I can not see specific details but only the outline presents it's self to me now. The top of the head resembles of several spike like contours. I start to shake and tremble I'm speechless I want to shriek to alert bulma but for some reason I am experiencing a dual emotion. A part of me wants to cry, yell with hatred burning through me. And the other side feels content, comfortable for what is about to appear before me.

I don't know what to do. As I just sit on the ground I feel my legs can not move, I can not move immobile to the unavoidable event that is about to take place. Closing my eyes I prey

_Dende please, help us through whatever dangers we will endure in bulma's and my lifetime ahead of this moment. Please._

As I sit there on my knees with my hands clenches in my lap my eyes shut tight. I think if I would of screamed and woken bulma. The storm alone would of killed us if not this coming form. I decided if bulma is lucky, she'll have a quick death in her sleep. I'll ask them of that so she can leave peacefully. But quickly predicting that scenario would be a dream for it to occur like so.

I hear the storm dying down and the winds howling has stopping completely. Yet I do not open my eyes. I hear bulma's soft breathing noting she is still resting calmly.

Footsteps approach closer and closer I can nearly feel the impact of the stranger for it is near. Probably close enough to touch.

"chichi" his voice is very familiar to me. Yet I do not respond. It has to be some sort of dream it can't end like this "chichi" he says it again and I respond like I had before, a still movement.

"open your eyes" I knew it would be only in time that I would have to eventually see the figure in front of me, I can not deny this any longer, my death, my capture.

Opening my eyes slowly as I set my sights upon him my eyes start to water immediately and he extends a hand out to my sitting form.

Instantly I grab his hand as he pulls me to him and I wrap my other arm around his neck as I cry into his chest choking on my sobs as I cry out his name

"Goku"

**WOAHHH what just happened! GOKU IS ALIVE WHATT! What is this! Haha! Please review,!! Did it shock you guys!! Or what! Please Read and findout what happends next!! Hehe!!**

**Please review! I would love it so much! **

**p.s sorry for spelling mistakes ! I don't have time to edit much haha **


End file.
